The Most Glubbin Ironic Title Evver
by Anaki Starsong
Summary: 5 years post SBURB the kids come to Alternia for a visit. Everyone is paired off except for Dave, who Eridan finds alone and hurting. A feelings jam starts an unlikely friendship.
1. Impromptu Feelings Jam

CG: HEY FUCKASS, WHY THE FUCK AREN'T YOU AT KANAYA'S YET?

Eridan groaned as his husktop beeped at him annoyingly. He turned his lightly purple tinted eyes groggily to the bright screen and groaned, his black hair sticking up at odd angles as he sighed into the couch cushion. He had failed to make it to his recuperacoon the day before and had just collapsed where he was. The throbbing between his fins was reminding him how stupid that was. His husktop beeped again in rapid succession.

CG: WHY DO I EVEN FUCKING TRY?

CG: IT'S NOT LIKE YOU EVEN CARE, YOU GRUBSHIT FOR A THINKPAN.

CG: FUCKING SHIT I MEAN THE HUMANS ARE ONLY FUCKING MAKING THE FUCKING GALAXY HOPPING EXPRESS TO FUCKING GET HERE

CG: SO, YOU KNOW

CG: NO BIG FUCKING DEAL OR ANYTHING

CA: for the lovve of cod kar its barely sunset

CG: FINALLY THE NOOKWIFFING PRINCE STIRS FROM HIS FUCKING BEAUTY SLEEP

CG: AGAIN I GRACIOUSLY FUCKING ASK WHY YOUR SHITSTAIN EXCUSE FOR A FUCKING FACE ISN'T AT KANAYA'S YET?

CG: FUCK EVEN GAMZEE IN HIS FUCKING SOPOR HAZE MANAGED TO WRIGGLE HIS ASS HERE TWO FUCKING DAYS AGO.

CG: DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING UNCOMFORTABLE IT IS TO HAVE TO SHARE A RECUPERACOON WITH TAVROS AND THOSE FUCKING METAL LEGS OF HIS?

CA: givve me an hour kar I don't livve that fuckin far awway

CG: WHATEVER NOOKWIFF I'M DONE TALKING TO YOU ANYWAY

CG: JUST GET YOUR ASS HERE OK?

Eridan had to smirk at the hint of concern that slid into the Cancer's final line. It had been two and a half sweeps since they returned from that nightmare of a game which they all preferred to forget, other than the humans of course. It had taken a while for the hard feelings to ease and Eridan still had the faintest of purple scars running across his abdomen as a permanent reminder of his stupidity. In fact several of the trolls would have killed each other again if not for the humans filling a quadrant or two of a few of the trolls, and Karkat's virtual screaming about getting along.

Of course their return had brought about several complications. Mainly, the humans. Jade and Kanaya had solved the travel problem being the Witch and Sylph of Space respectively, bending space to their wills. Hiding the humans in such a hostile environment had taken some creative thinking however. Feferi had come up with an elegant solution that since they were meeting at Kanaya's anyways that they stay nearby, and if they had to venture out, the troll had helped design believable looking horns that they could wear with a bit of grey makeup for brief appearances.

The humans came to visit as often as they could, typically six or seven times a sweep, and all the former players met up, though Eridan and a few of the others did it more out of politeness since they didn't have any links with them. It also lent to the exchanging of ideas, of which the group's had turned rebellious as of late. With their return to Alternia, all the trolls had been glad to see their lusus' return. Well, all save one. Gl'bgolyb hadn't returned with the completion of the game, both a blessing and a curse really. Suddenly the troll race wasn't doomed if the horror terror died, but it also meant Feferi was in serious danger of being killed as a rival to the throne. Fortunately for all of them, the Condesce had no further connection to her former lusus and was blissfully unaware of her absence for the moment. Even Eridan, who had once touted the glory of the hemospectrum, had begun to see where it had its flaws and how the empire would benefit under the rule of his former moirail.

Eridan rolled off the sofa and stalked slowly to the bathroom and the promise of a nice shower to wake him up. As the water rolled over his cool skin, his gills flared and allowed the fresh water to remove the dried flakes of sea salt it found there. As the troll toweled himself off, his husktop beeped again. He growled until he slid on his glasses and saw that it wasn't stark grey caps locked text of Karkat, but a sweetly sour yellow.

TA: hey are you comiing or not?

TA: kk ii2 freakiing out and whiile iit2 entertaiiniing a2 fuck iid prefer two have 2ome heariing left.

CA: tell him to keep his bulge in his pants

CA: i just got out of the cod damn showwer

TA: he2 ju2t pantiing 2o hard over 2eeiing the john human

TA: oh 2o you're typiing two me naked eh?

CA: if only you had a vvideo connection

TA: 2ee thii2 ii2 why you're my kii2me2ii2 because you leave me here wiith the2e blatheriing iidiiot2 then you bulge tea2e me liike that

CA: i'll be there soon enough

CA: i'm leavvin now

TA: 2ee you 2oon

Eridan chuckled to himself as he finished toweling himself off and pulled on his favorite striped pants. Sollux had fallen into his Caliginous quadrant in the game, though it took their emersion from it and half a sweep to tame it into a proper blackrom. It was an unusual relationship as far as kismesis' were concerned too on account of Sollux's bipolar disorder. There were days where he fell more into a pale status and others where his feelings were so pitch it made Eridan quiver with anticipation. Tonight must be paler.

Eridan let out a soft whistle as he wrapped his scarf around his neck and clasped his cloak on with a deep amethyst broach. An echoing whinny curled a smile on the trolls lips as the shimmery white scales of his lusus appeared on the horizon. Eridan patted his guardian gingerly before hopping on.

"To Kanaya's," Eridan sighed as the seahorse shook it's neck and let out a drawn out whicker, "Yes I knoww it's in the desert, can wwe please not havve this argument again?"

The beast snorted once before taking to the air. Eridan enjoyed the feeling of his cape swirling around behind him as his hair whipped strands of purple and black past his face. The scenery below quickly changed from ocean, to beach, to forest, to prairie, to thick dunes of a desert. As Kanaya's oasis came into view, Eridan sighed in relief. When they landed, the troll patted his lusus lovingly before letting it dive into the cool pond near where the other attending lusus where gathered. Eridan took in the sight of the oasis.

When it had become their gathering place, the trolls and humans had combined their powers and extended its reach, adding in a pond and building several smaller hives for use as temporary residences. Eridan saw the glow of a small fire near Kanaya's white tower and smirked as he clearly heard Karkat's voice swearing loudly.

"About fucking time, Ampora," the nubby horned troll snarled, "Get over here so we can get this started."

Eridan couldn't help but smirk as he entered the pool of light. Everyone had changed in the past two and a half sweeps, yet everyone still looked somewhat the same. Equius had bulked out more, Nepeta had grown sleeker, Tavros had filled out nicely, and even Karkat had grown a few inches.

"Eridan!" Feferi squealed, her fins flaring happily, "Thanks for coming!"

"You knoww I wwouldn't miss this," their problems behind them, Eridan smiled at his former moirail graciously.

"Let's get this motherfuckin show on the road," Gamzee drawled, his imposing height defeated by the slouch in his shoulders and the glazed over look in his eyes. Everyone liked him better on spoor, or maybe it was his fingers weaved in with Tavros' that calmed him nowadays. Either way, a non-murderous Gamzee was just fine for all of them.

Kanaya smiled and brought her hands together in a box formation, bringing a ghostly portal into existence in front of her. Suddenly a small gold ship popped out and hovered, four green beams shooting from its deck and materializing into four life-sized humans near the fire.

"Jade!" Nepeta pounced the black haired girl the instant she was corporal, purring loudly.

"Kaaaaarrrrkaaaat," John rolled his eyes as the troll growled at him and wrapped a possessive arm around his waist, "It hasn't been _that _long since you saw me."

Eridan smirked as Rose immediately gravitated to Kanaya and stole a kiss. It had just kind of worked out that the girls ended up with other girls. John and Karkat was bound to happen, but there was the wrench of John still harboring feelings for Vriska and vice versa, causing Karkat to flip between hating and pitying John and causing drama of its own. The only human who seemed uninterested in quadrant filling was the cool kid, Dave. In fact it seemed the only reason the blonde human came at all was because of the other three, much as was the reason with some of the trolls wanting to be there for their friends. Eridan didn't really harbor feeling for him one way or the other. To be fair they never really talked, and normally never would, but fate seemed to have different intentions for them.

Eridan had taken off to walk the lush sanctuary shortly after the humans' arrival. It was peaceful here, and he enjoyed that. When he finally moved off Alternia in a sweep or two, he'd decided to look for someplace green yet near enough to water to keep his aquatic nature happy. When he wandered back to the fire, it was nearly deserted.

"Wwhere'd evveryone go?" Eridan enquired upon his return.

"Kanaya was beat," Terezi cackled, "she had been up all day! Her and Rose absconded indoors. Aradia and Feferi went off with Jade and Nepeta to talk about sedition with Equius in tow of his moirail. Tavros, Gamzee, John, Karkat, and Vriska all decided to go splash around in the pond. And Sollux went inside to do some coding. Me? I'm just sitting here with Dave who isn't being very talkative."

Dave shrugged his shoulders before returning to his slumped position. Suddenly a beeping came from Terezi's pocket and she pulled out a small device, "Seems my pouncellor is in need of some of my legislaceration. Later, boys!"

With a cackle, she was gone leaving Eridan and Dave alone around the fire. Eridan considered absconding himself but decided it would be bad etiquette to leave a guest alone, even if Dave wasn't technically _his_ guest. Sitting on one of the fallen logs, Eridan stared into the fire as the silent minutes ticked by. Finally, he cleared his throat to try and strike up a conversation, but was cut off.

"Don't," Dave's voice was flat and tired sounding.

"Wwhat?" Eridan turned a quizzical eye to the blonde.

"Look I've heard all about you," Dave sighed, "Desperate to fill your quadrants and such. Well sorry, not interested."

"Wwhat the fuck," Eridan was honestly offended, "Oh please, that ship sailed swweeps ago. I havve growwn up since then, givve me some credit. Besides, I already havve a kismesis and wwith comments like that, you'd be headin into Caliginous regions."

"Sorry," Dave hunched his shoulders and let his head hang, "Just kinda don't want to be here."

"Wwell," Eridan turned to the blonde, "Do you need to glub about your feelins?"

"What?" Dave turned a confused smirk to the purple blood.

"You knoww, like vvent what's on your mind?"

Dave snorted and turned away in silence. Eridan couldn't figure out why but he felt a little disappointed as he stared at the back of the blonde's head. The troll was just deciding to leave the human alone and go find his lusus when the man spoke.

"It's John," Dave's voice was barely a whisper, "And that fucking excuse for a troll that holds him so tightly that no one can get fucking near, not even his best friend. Why not just piss on him and claim him like any other fucking territorial animal."

Eridan's eyes grew wide. Dave was known for his aloofness and his cool swagger and to hear the human's voice with even a hint of emotion was a bit alarming. Dave scoffed and sniffled slightly, removing his shades to rub his hand across his eyes.

"Oh fucking hell," his voice was sarcastic, "What the fuck am I talking about?"

"You pity him," Eridan's voice was soft and when Dave turned a watery glance towards him he felt the need to get up and move closer to the blonde, to comfort him.

"I fucking pity him," Dave cleared his throat, concealing his eyes behind his shades again, "And not just him."

Eridan's gills flared a bit as he quirked his head to the side curiously. Their shoulders bumped together but Dave didn't flinch away from the neutral contact. In fact he almost leaned into it, needing the comfort of the interaction.

"I thought I pittied Sollux too, but he has Feferi," Dave chuckled darkly, "Then there was Terezi but she's only interested in being friends. Jade has Nepeta, and even Karkat wasn't interested in this kismesis or whatever because of John. Holy shit I'm just as bad as you are. Were."

Eridan let the insult slide, though he frowned a bit and gave Dave a sideways glance, "Wwell you can't wwin 'em all."

"I'd take winning one," Dave sighed, "Sorry I had to dump all that heavy shit on you. God when have we ever said more than a few words to each other?"

"Nevver," Eridan chuckled.

"Thanks," Dave turned back to the fire and the two sat silently for a long time.

Dave finally let out a big yawn and stood, "I better get some sleep if I'm gonna have to be here for a few days, need my beauty rest."

Eridan rose as Dave extended a hand and shook it firmly, "If you wwanna glub about feelins again, just say so."

"I'll do that," Dave smirked before releasing Eridan's hand and heading towards the temporary housing.

Eridan smiled as he watched the blonde disappear into the darkness before sitting and staring into the fire, curious thoughts playing through his head as he gazed into the flickering tongues of flame.


	2. Breakfast of Champions?

A soft red light filtered into the room. When they had built the shelters, Kanaya insisted on decorating them all, color coding them to fit the personality of the people who would be inhabiting them, and for Dave's cottage that mean plenty of red and black. It was the one upside to coming to Alternia; Dave got a space all to himself. John was busy juggling Karkat and Vriska, Jade and Nepeta would be off adventuring, finding Rose and Kanaya would be a major challenge, no Bro to surprise attack him; Dave loved the alone time.

After leaving Eridan the night before and retreating to his cabin; Dave couldn't shake the sickening emptiness in the pit of his stomach from talking about his rejections. Instead of sleeping, he had opened his sylladex and retrieved his turntables which he carried with him just in case inspiration hit while on these little trips. It wasn't till well past dawn that he finally captchalogued the set, now storing three new tracks, and managed to collapse into his bed.

As the last dying rays of the hot Alternian sun colored his room an opulent red, a combination of its light and his curtains, Dave grumbled and rolled over trying unsuccessfully to will himself back to sleep. After a few moments, he flopped again and found a comfortable position and was starting to drift off when a thunderous roar echoed through the walls.

"GOD DAMN IT JOHN, IT'S FUCKING BRIGHT OUT HERE!" Karkat's typical bluster was decidedly louder than usual, "WHY THE FUCK AM I UP SO EARLY?"

"Come on," John's voice was considerably more subdued through the walls, but now that Dave was alert he heard every word, "Textbook romantic here! Watching a sunset together."

Dave groaned, a familiar pang shooting through his chest as he slammed a pillow over his head. It was no use. He was awake now and there was no turning back. The blonde stumbled out of his bed and to the small bathroom to wash away the ache in his muscles. He probably would have stayed in his room for the night, surfing the internet and laying down some sick beats if his stomach didn't growl loudly the second he stepped out of the shower. Reluctantly Dave redressed and, donning his signature shades, braved his way out of his little cabin and towards Kanaya's tower.

Dave could hear John's giggles before he even entered the tower, "Hehe that tickles!"

When Dave entered the main floor, he saw Feferi and three other trolls, one with his shirt off as Feferi brushed an ashy paint onto his skin. Dave looked again and realized it was John, shirtless and gray with a pair of real looking horns that swooped out slightly, jagged a bit down, then out again. When Feferi was satisfied, she nodded and a warm breeze whipped through the air instantly drying the paint as John ripple his fingers, pulling the breeze like a puppeteer with strings. After testing that it was dry, John carefully pulled on a black t-shirt with a teal blue Heir of Breath symbol.

"Oh hi Dave!" One of the other trolls bounced over to him excitedly. No, not a troll. Jade.

Her skin was the same gray and her horns stuck back over her temples and swept back slightly, splitting into two prongs on the ends. She wore he Space symbol on her shirt in a nice Jade Green color. The other troll was of course Rose, gray and horned like the others, her horns sticking almost straight up with a bit of a backward curve to them, a yellowish sun symbol on her black shirt as well.

"So is everyone going out then?" Dave kept his voice flat.

"Well," John stared at his feet, "Karkat wants to take me to this new movie that's playing."

"Nepeta want to take me hunting," Jade chirped.

"Kanaya wanted to take me out to a nice restaurant," Rose stated matter-o-factly.

"Oh," Feferi blushed, "Did you want me to pain you up too?"

"Why?" Dave's face was unreadable, though inside he was feeling the sting, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Sorry, Dave," John started guiltily till Dave cut him off.

"For what?" Dave tried to fake a smile, "I just came in to get something to eat. I get to see you all the time, we don't come here that often and Karkat is your boysprit or matefriend of whatever."

Dave gave Jade and Rose a reassuring nod before continuing into the kitchen. Next time they asked him to come to Alternia he should come up with an excuse not to go. In fact he should just jump forward in time till when they're ready to leave. But that could cause alternate timelines and he didn't fancy seeing any dead Dave's piling up. No he'd given up time shenanigans for the most part. After Dave pulled out an assortment of food the trolls had painstakingly come to realize the humans could stand to eat (There had been a nearly disastrous encounter with some grub steaks that had left John scraping his tongue for three days), he sat down at the long table alone and munched on God only knew what, but it was tasty.

Suddenly a swoosh of purple billowed in from the doorway and Eridan looked around in a huff before spotting Dave, "Havve you seen Fef?"

"She was just in there trollifying the others," Dave nodded to the door he'd just come out of.

"Oh wwell I wwas just comin to tell her I'm off," Eridan sighed.

"Leaving already?" Dave snorted, "You'll miss the party."

Eridan quirked an eyebrow before pulling up a chair, "Alright, glub it out."

"What?" Dave cocked his head.

"Somethin's botherin you," Eridan rolled his eyes, "Wwhat is it?"

"Oh nothing's bothering me. Other than the fact that I'm here on a planet full of creatures that if they knew we were here they'd try to kill us and yet my best friends are going out and about like we're at a fucking party and now I'm spilling my guts to you of all people," Dave nearly choked as the word vomit ceased pouring from his mouth.

"Wwell nice talkin to you too," Eridan made to stand but Dave reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Wait," Dave's voice dropped to almost a mumble, "I'm sorry. It's just…I have nothing here. And I should be able to tell my best bro buddy that I don't want to be here, but I can't. And I should tell him I like him but he's got somebody else. And here you are, all but a perfect stranger, and I'm dumping more shit on you than I do on…well…anybody and you're perfectly ok with that and it just creeps me out a bit I guess."

"Wwell you aren't exactly who I'd chum up wwith either," Eridan snorted.

They sat there for a moment in silence before Dave spoke up again, "Anyway Feferi was with John, so if you wanna catch her before you go, that's probably where you'll find her."

"Thanks," Eridan stood and crossed to the door before turning back to the blonde, "Hey, Dave?"

"Hmm?"

"If you don't havve any plans of somethin' I could take you sight seain' or somethin'," Eridan let his sentence drop towards then end, not as confident as when he had first started to ask it.

"Know what?" Dave pushed his plate of half eaten food away and stood, "Sounds like fun."


	3. Alternian Sight Seeing

Eridan tightened the reigns and checked the saddle for the third time as his lusus huffed, water spraying from its nostrils.

"Come on noww," Eridan sighed, "It's not often wwe get guests, so you better behavve."

It was true. Eridan kept this wider saddle in his sylladex just in case but it had never really been used. He was glad he hadn't cleaned it out. Tightening the clasp of his cloak, Eridan tapped his foot anxiously.

"So how ridiculous do I look?" Dave appeared from the darkness, a red cloak hanging off his shoulders, his skin ashen and a pair of back-jagged horns atop his head.

"Totally," Eridan chuckled.

Dave adjusted his shirt; it clung tightly to his chest and had a red cog symbol. Eridan mounted first, then gave Dave a hand in climbing up to join him. The blonde adjusted his shades and pulled his cloak tightly around his shoulders. The nights were cooler than the sweltering days, not to mention they would be whipping through the air and to god knew where. Dave looked around for what to do with his hands before deciding to grip the sides of the saddle. Eridan smirked as he looked over his shoulder to his passenger.

"Ready?" When Dave nodded, Eridan warned, "Hold on tight!"

With a jerk of the reigns, they were airborne. Dave let out a very uncool sound and lurched forward, wrapping his arms around Eridan's chest as they shot through the air. Eridan chuckled earning him a punch to the shoulder. Dave readjusted his position so he was gripping onto the trolls shoulders. Before too long the desert under them gave way to more interesting scenery. As they flew over some rock formations, Eridan spoke over his shoulder to Dave.

"Dowwn there are some of the cavves young trolls emerge from wwith their lusus'," Eridan pulled on the reigns and the slowed significantly.

As they passed over a clearing, Dave saw a white wolf like creature bounding across the grass with what looked like a young child clinging tightly to its back. As Dave looked closer he saw the telltale grey skin, orang and cream horns, and moon-yellow eyes staring up at him in fright and wonder before the beast darted back into the cover of some trees. Eridan snapped the reigns and they were off again.

The air began to take on a salty tang as dark water began to appear on the horizon. A set of sheer cliffs came into view and Eridan swung the reigns, steering them closer. Down below were several strange shapes, spaced pretty far apart. Dave lifted his head and peered under his shades and saw that they were buildings. One in particular was crawling with what looked like large bugs, maybe the size of a dog.

"What the fuck are those," Dave called to his companion and pointed.

"Drones," Eridan mused, "Buildin' a house for some prat blue blood wwriggler I'm guessin'."

"How do you know it's for a blue blood?"

"Because this is some prime real-estate," Eridan drove closer to the edge, "And because those ovver there are Vriska's and Equius' places."

Dave's jaw dropped visibly as the looming structures came into view. Eridan looped around the towers of Vriska's castle hive then perched on the roof of Equius'. Peering over the edge, Eridan's mouth turned into a cruel smirk.

"Ah, seems to be feeding time."

Dave glanced over the edge into the depths of the canyon between the hives and tightened his grip on Eridan's shoulders reflexively. A large tangle of silky webbing wove its way between the rocky surfaces. It jerked violently as one end as a grey form twisted and writhed in the sticky webbing.

"Is that a…?" Dave looked on in fascinated horror.

There was no mistaking the figure struggling in the strands as a troll. Eridan sat quietly and watched as the figure pulled at its restraints but couldn't free itself, calling out for help. It was a girl, probably only five sweeps old. Alternia was a cruel place, and such a sight was typical, especially around Vriska's hive. Slowly, a giant white mass appeared from a dark opening in the rock wall. The huge spider danced over the web like a drop of water on glass. The screams below became more frantic as the figure struggled to free itself. Eridan probably would have watched the sport as the spider devoured its prey had Dave no buried his head into Eridan's back, begging quietly.

"Please, can we go," His voice was strained, "Please, please, please, please…"

Eridan snapped the reigns and they tore off the roof suddenly, racing through the air and far away from the gruesome scene playing out between the cliffs. The pair swooped down and came to land near a small stream. Dave hopped off and knelt into the grass, vomit pouring from his mouth. Eridan stood nearby worriedly wringing his hands. As Dave spit and stood again, Eridan raced to brace him.

"I'm sorry," Eridan helped him over to the stream where Dave washed out his mouth and took a few deep drinks, "I didn't knoww…"

"It's cool," Dave was pulling himself back together, his poker face almost back to normal, "I knew troll society was cutthroat, just wasn't expecting…that."

Eridan made sure Dave was stable before remounting. The trip was over as far as Eridan was concerned and he was planning to head straight back to the oasis before traumatizing the human any more. But as they rose into the sky, a streak of lighting tore through the clouds and Eridan cursed.

"What?" Dave gripped the trolls shoulder's again.

"Storm," Eridan pointed to the rolling black clouds that darkened the horizon, "That's the way back to Kanaya's. We can't fly in that, and it's quite a trek on foot in the best weather."

"So what's the plan?"

"My hive is that way," Eridan pointed just ahead of the storm, out into the water that was getting even choppier, "We can head there and wait the storm out."

"Let's go," Dave nodded his consent and Eridan spurred his lusus into action.

Fat raindrops began to pound the sand as the two leapt from the saddle and rushed into the opening in the wrecked ship. Dave gapped as Eridan opened the door, gesturing for his guest to enter. Dave's eyes widened at the opulence that surrounded him. Literal piles of gold and jewels cluttered the floor a bit and a massive painting of a large troll with a sweeping cape, looking much like an older version of Eridan, hung on the wall above a roaring fire that warmed the room. Eridan gestured for Dave to have a seat on one of the large, overstuffed, purple couches.

"Wwell looks like wwe'll be stuck here a wwhile," Eridan sighed as he clicked around on a computer that sat on a nearby desk, "the storm system stretches on for a bit."

"Whatever," Dave slumped into his couch, "Nothin' better to do."

"Sorry this kinda turned into a wwash," Eridan collapsed into a chair opposite Dave.

"What do you mean?" Dave swung his feet up and laid back on the couch, "I had fun."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So we're stuck here for a little bit. I'd be stuck back in my little hut at Kanaya's if you hadn't been so nice as to offer to take me sightseeing."

"Wwell thanks," Eridan smiled, "Or your wwelcome. Of wwhatevver."

"Nice pad you got here," Dave pointed to the picture on the wall, "Who's the dude in the cape?"

"Orphaner Dualscar," Eridan's chest puffed up a bit, "My ancestor."

"Seems like a pretty cool guy."

"You havve no idea!"

The next several hours were spent swapping stories. First Eridan relived all he knew about his ancestor, then they talked about their experiences in the game, and then their own personal hobbies, interests, and goals. As the storm continued to rage outside, Eridan popped in a movie and made some food for them to share. Dave ravenously tore through the delectable entrée, citing that it tasted like a good old fashioned cheeseburger and how finally something on Alternia agreed with him food wise. It was nearing dawn and the storm wasn't letting up. When Eridan returned from securing another drink, he found Dave asleep on the couch. Quietly, the troll pulled a blanket over his guest and turned out the lights, retreating to his own room.

Eridan smiled to himself as he stripped and slipped into his recuperacoon. It had been a long day but having shared it with someone had made it all worthwhile. As the sopor slime seeped into his sore muscles, Eridan fell asleep quickly for the first time in several weeks, the sound of thunder rumbling outside and the gentile snoring from Dave in the front room keeping a smile dancing on the troll's lips.


	4. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

The annoying beep of his phone made Dave's closed eyes wrinkle. Another beep and he scrunched up his face even more. When the third annoying beep sounded he stifled a yawn and rolled over. His bed was warm and soft and he couldn't remember the last time he had slept so peacefully and damn Egbert for waking him up. A soft wisp of warm food assaulted his nose, rousing him a bit, followed by a soft salty smell. Memory flooded back to Dave as a particularly large wave crashed on the shore outside. Rubbing his eyes groggily, the blond pushed off the heavy purple blanket that had kept him cozy and fished for his shades. Activating their internet function, Dave saw that John was indeed the one pestering him.

EB: dave where are you?

EB: you and Eridan never came back last night

EB: feferi wants to know if we need to send out a rescue mission

EB: like in case you two have been captured or something

EB: dave?

EB: come on man i'm worried

TG: hey im fine really

TG: big storm so the troll brought me back to his place

TG: fell asleep on his comfy ass couch

EB: ass couch? ewwwwwwww

TG: shut up

TG: well head back soon im sure

EB: alright well be waiting

Dave scratched his face and blinked when his hand pulled back gray and flakey. He quickly felt his head and his horns were so askew and one was barely still hanging on. Fuck. Well no use crying over it. Carefully, Dave removed the fake spines from his hair and captchalogued them. Another hint of delicious food wafted through the air and Dave followed his nose to find a curious sight.

The kitchen was bathed in a soft light and Eridan had on a fine purple apron, decked out in gold buttons and purple gems. The troll hummed a jaunty tune as he whisked around the kitchen frying some sort of meat, whipping up a batter and plopping biscuits into the oven. Dave couldn't stifle a laugh which caused Eridan to whip around, startled.

"Don't worry," Dave chuckled at the incredulous look Eridan gave him, "I won't tell anyone you dance and sing while cooking."

"Good evvenin'," Eridan smiled at last, "You look like hell."

"Yeah," Dave chuckled, "Got a shower or something I can use quick?"

"Just dowwn the haul," Eridan pointed with a wooden spoon, "Food should be ready wwhen you get back."

Dave smirked and stepped into the hallway before turning back, "Did…did you just use a sea pun?"

"Sorry," Eridan shrugged, a slight purple coloring in his fins, "Old halibuts die hard."

Dave snorted as Eridan let out a wry chuckled. The blonde found his way to the bathroom easy enough, though he fidgeted at the doorway. The room was huge with an opulent glass enclosure that resembled an empty aquarium with sliding doors, lavish rugs and a couch, fine linens, and a mirror that spanned an entire wall. The entire bathroom was almost bigger than the apartment he had shared with his Bro. Dave finally wandered into the opulence and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He had completely righteous bed head and the gray paint was almost utterly gone from his skin. Fiddling with the controls, Dave finally got the hang of the aquarium-shower and sighed as steam filled the enclosure and washed away the grime, dirt, and paint. Fortunately he had learned enough Alternian to decipher the different products that sat on the elegant shelves, and he gladly squirted a palm full of greenish goo into his hair.

After rinsing off and making sure he was meticulously cleaned; Dave reluctantly turned off the shower and reached for one of the royal purple towels. He let out a groan of envy as he was wrapped in the softest terrycloth his skin had even been privy to. After drying and redressing, Dave found a gold seashell comb and ran it through his hair. Then he ran his hand through his hair and nearly cursed at how soft it was. Eridan really knew how to live it up! Dave sighed again and quickly exited the bathroom before he felt the urge to explore it entirely and maybe kidnap a few things.

Dave followed the smells of warm food till he came across a large dining area where Eridan was sitting down a plate of steaming goodness. The table was huge, likely to fit all their friends if they all came to visit. Eridan had set up places for two at one end of the table, candles burning in gold candelabrums.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me," Dave slid into one of the oversized wooden chairs.

"Please," Eridan smiled none the less, his sharp teeth flashing, "If that wwere the case, I'd havve dug out the good tablewware."

Dave contemplated the ornate silver in his hands and wondered what good actually meant to this troll. Loading up his plate, Dave's mouth watered as he tentatively tried a bit of everything Eridan had laid out for them, the troll himself digging into the meat particularly ravenously.

"John woke me up, wondering where I was," Dave spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah," Eridan snorted, "Kar practically gavve me a migraine ovver not tellin him wwere wwe wwhere."

"Yeah well he can suck on it," Dave smirked as Eridan chuckled.

"He's just wworied," the troll sighed a little disappointedly, "wwe should be gettin' back though."

"Yeah," Dave couldn't exactly pinpoint why he felt suddenly a little sad, "Thanks. For everything."

"You knoww," Eridan shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "If you wwanna hang out again…"

"That'd be cool," Dave smirked from behind his shades, "I liked sightseeing and that Dualscar dude."

Eridan's fins flared a bit as a broad smile brushed across his face. The two finished up eating and headed outside. Eridan let out a whistle and the shimmering white Seahorse burst from the water almost excitedly. The two mounted the creature and took off into the night. Dave kept him hood up until they were well into the desert and away from prying eyes. When they landed, the others were already gathered by the fire ring waiting for them.

"Took you fucking long enough," Karkat snorted, though the reluctance in his voice was obvious.

The humans' leaving was never easy on him, or any of the others who had filled their quadrants with them. Dave, who had never cared much one way or the other, felt a twinge of regret himself. Rose squeezed Kanaya's hand, Nepeta tackled Jade one last time, and Karkat surprised everyone by landing a very possessive and passionate kiss on John who turned crimson from cheek to ear. Dave stuck out his fist and Eridan, after some prompting, returned the gesture, pressing their knuckles together.

"I'll message you sometime," Dave nodded as he joined the other three.

"Cool," A smirk graced Dave's lips at Eridan's use of his own word before, in a flash of green, the four figures shrunk to fit on their golden ship.

Once they were through the portal and back on Earth, the four friends departed. Jade and John were openly weeping and Rose even had a few tears streaking down her face. Dave hugged them all before piling into his car. Dave headed out of town, opting to take the scenic route back to Texas from John's house. John would have flown him back but Dave liked the drive, it gave him time to think. He had a lot to think about, most particularly why he was suddenly sobbing uncontrollably.


	5. Wwaiting Can Feel Like Forevver

Eridan sloshed around in his recuperacoon and groaned as his computer beeped annoyingly at him. He considered diving under the sopor and ignoring it when he cracked open an irritated purplish eye. When Eridan saw the red lines that were blurred on his screen, he scrambled out of his recuperacoon as fast as he could, groping around on his desk for his glasses before jamming them onto his face so he could see the text that always made waking up worth it.

TG: so the general consensus is that well be taking off tomorrow

TG: you gonna be there right

TG: I hope you're there

TG: geeze taking your sweet time answering aren't you

TG: oh

TG: its only now night there isn't it

TG: sorry

TG: didn't mean to wake you up at the crack of dusk

TG: ill let you sleep

CA: davve stop it

CA: your fine

TG: damn straight I am

CA: alright alright

CA: haha yes you're funny

CA: and yes i told you i'd be there

TG: good because i don't want to be bored out of my damn skull

TG: so you better have some totally awesome shit planned out

TG: because its your gog damned planet

TG: it should feel honored that it gets the presence of a strider

CA: davve

TG: I mean not many worlds get to boast of having such a fine piece of ass on them

CA: davve

TG: what bragging rights I mean come on striders are like the epitome of cool

TG: so much cool youd think it's a fucking ice age up in there

TG: you guys have ice ages didn't you

TG: tons of ice shifting across the fucking planet

TG: striders are like that

TG: a glacier of cool

TG: total cool factor

CA: are you done yet

TG: sorry

CA: im gonna head to kans tonight

CA: just get some rest

CA: and go burn off some a that cod damn energy

TG: yeah I should hit the road anyway

TG: still have a few hours till I reach johns place

CA: I still don't understand wwhy you just don't let him fly you

CA: it would be a hella lot faster

TG: lets just say its my sense of adventure

CA: wwell i hope you enjoy the advventure I havve planned

TG: can't wait dude

TG: alright time to hit the road

CA: ill see you tomorroww night

TG: see you then eridan

The troll sighed with a smile as he rested back on his haunches. Dave had messaged him not even a day after he left. Eridan couldn't help but feel a fluttering in his stomach when he had opened the window with the unfamiliar red text. Dave had thanked him again for the tour and just yammered on for a good hour or two, Eridan reconfirming facts about Dualscar and troll customs and sharing a bit of his experience from SGRUB. Dave messaged him often after that. Hardly a night went by that Eridan didn't find a chunk or red text waiting for him. He would laugh at Dave's little raps and even enjoyed the few sound clips Dave felt proud enough of to send his way. Eridan had learned that the human worked as a DJ for a local night club and made enough from that and selling his cd's to support himself. The troll had spent the last few days thinking up things he and Dave could do once it was announced the humans would be returning to Alternia.

It had only been three perigees since their last visit but Karkat had been so insufferable during that time that Kanaya herself had personally messaged John about returning a bit sooner than their normally scheduled visit. When Dave told Eridan the troll had actually gone out for a swim, something he still had a bit of a resistance to doing, just to wear off all the giddy energy that had suddenly built up in him. He started planning right away, even getting Dave a present of some of the shampoo that the blonde had admitted to using and had complained about how his hair was never as soft again. He also dug up a small golden bracelet, set with purple stones that he had found once when FLARPing, something that had once belonged to Dualscar. Eridan had been surprised at how willing he was to give up the priceless relic, but then decided that was what friends did. The troll's lips had curved into an insatiable grin as he realized that the human was exactly that, his friend.

He was one of the first to get to Kanaya's hive and actually spent most of the evening blabbering on about how awesome it was that the humans were coming back to visit. Kanaya entertained him with a knowing smirk playing on her lips, but Eridan just wrote it off as he own excitement to see her matesprit again so soon. When Karkat arrived, Eridan could only stand the Cancer's ranting so much before wandering off leaving Terezi, who had arrived shortly after the hot blooded troll, and Kanaya to fend for themselves against him. Eridan wandered out into the oasis, avoiding Gamzee and Tavros who were having hot makeouts on the grass while Vriska glowered at them, and snuck into Dave's little hut. Sitting on the bed, Eridan bounced idly as he thought about his friend driving the lonely dark roads of earth. How he'd gladly go with him if he wasn't stuck on Alternia.

Karkat had to reason with Kanaya who would have gladly gone to visit Rose at her whim. If the trolls left Alternia it would signal the drones to destroy their hives, and probably their lusus' who would be there waiting for their return. Let alone if the drones came for genetic material and there was none to be provided, some of them still had trolls filling those other quadrants and did they want them to get culled for a few days of selfishness? His words had been painful and loud but they made perfect sense. In the society the way it was, those were the rules.

As sunrise approached, Eridan crawled into a recuperacoon with Sollux who grumbled a bit before snuggling up to the seadweller and passing out. It took Eridan significantly longer to fall asleep, his excitement for the night to come setting him on edge like a wiggler waiting for their first 12th Perigee's Eve.


	6. To Give and Recieve

Dave felt like John, who was eagerly hopping from foot to foot, but he refused to join in the action as that would be extremely uncool. Instead he readjusted his shades and popped a hip, crossing his arms in an impatient yet nonchalant stance. The green and white of space slipped past them quick as a lightning bolt, yet the Knight of Time could see the little threads of his element weaved meticulously through all of it. He tried not to mess with time that much anymore, lest there be a piling up of dead Dave's which nobody wanted to see. Instead he let it rest in the back of his mind, smirking every now and again when he could see its wiry tendrils wrapped around different things. Even so, he had contemplated making time speed up even just a minute bit, just as he had been pondering doing for the past several weeks to speed their return to Alternia.

Dave smirked. For someone who originally really didn't ever have a reason to venture across space, he was suddenly just as eager as the others, though he would never admit the real reason to himself. Eridan got him, and it was strange because he understood the troll too. When Eridan had laughed at his old antics from when he would try to fill quadrant after quadrant, Dave realized his jealousy of John and Karkat was kind of childish too. For some reason the idea of Dualscar had fascinated him and had even inspired a song he had finally finished the night before he set out to John's. He couldn't wait to surprise Eridan with it. It wasn't his usual fair; in fact the base track used only orchestral movements with no electronica beats mixed in. When he was still sampling it, he had mixed it in at the club, but the original piece just captured the stories Eridan had told him that Dave wanted to give him the unspoiled version first, then maybe later send him some mixed samples.

As the ship popped out of the small portal and onto Alternia; Dave felt a wave of relief pour over him as the green energy materialized him his proper size amid the ring of gathered trolls. Karkat wasted no time in bowling John over with furious kisses, the boy beneath him giggling and blushing profusely. Kanaya and Rose shared a rare public kiss, and Jade and Nepeta were wrestling on the ground, looking like a kitten and a puppy at play. Dave strode over to where the sea dwelling troll stood, his cape flared out behind him in a slight breeze, most likely John's fault as he had a tendency to make the air dance when he was giddy. Eridan stuck out his fist and Dave bumped it with a smirk. The group quickly split apart as was usual, but Dave caught Feferi's arm quickly before she could join Nepeta and Jade for shenanigans.

"Hey," Dave didn't normally approach the trolls, save now Eridan, so he found it a bit weird to be asking one a favor, "Could I get some of that paint and my horns? Eridan over here wants to show me some more Alternian sights."

Feferi threw a startled smirk towards her former Moirail, "Sure! Here you go."

She handed Dave a small jar of ashy liquid and his pair of horns before bouncing off, giving Eridan one last fleeting smirk. Dave chose to ignore it and instead began to slather his face haphazardly with the grey liquid until Eridan made a disapproving noise.

"You're makkin a glubbin mess a it," the troll chuckled and took the jar from Dave, "Here."

The troll dabbed his fingers in the jar and began to slowly smooth the gray pigment across Dave's white skin, causing small bumps to raise on the human's skin at the cool touch. When Eridan motioned for him to remove his glasses, Dave closed his eyes, then did as instructed. He could hear a tiny sigh of disappointment leave the other man's lips and smirked a bit. When he was covered to the troll's satisfaction, Dave replaced his shades and smeared the excess paint onto the grass beneath him before applying his horns. Eridan scrunched his face in concentration before running his fingers through Dave's hair quickly and thoroughly amid complaints from the boy.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Dave swatted Eridan's hands away.

"You havve yelloww hair," Eridan explained, "That is not something a troll has. So now it's a little darker, it'll pass from far awway at least."

"It wasn't a problem last time," Dave protested, trying to fix his hair, a particular lump causing him to frown in frustration.

"Yeah wwell I'd prefer not to take my chances," Eridan rubbed his hands on the grass to clean them before letting out a low whistle, "Besides, it wwon't be on for long, just to get us to my hivve."

"Woah, no deflowering this damsel in your ship," But Dave couldn't help but smirk around his jest.

"Oh please," Eridan rolled his eyes, "You wwanna see wwhat I havve planned or not?"

"If you insist," Dave playfully punched the troll's shoulder as his lusus came into view, chewing at his metallic bit impatiently.

Dave enjoyed the rush of the wind through his hair and how it whipped his cape out behind him as they glided through the air. The human felt a rush of excitement as salt began to tang the air he was breathing and a smile highlighted his face. When they touched down, the sand sinking beneath his shoes felt amazing and this was a vacation, an escape, a return to the happiness he had lost after the game's end, having to return to his mundane existence.

"Alright, let's go change," Eridan gestured for Dave to follow him in.

"Change?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't knoww your size so I guessed," Once they were inside, Eridan tossed a pair of red swimming trunks to his companion.

"We're going swimming?" Dave smirked and headed towards the bathroom to change.

"Sort of," Eridan didn't let on any more as he disappeared into his own room to change.

When the two reemerged, both were clad only in swimming trunks, Dave's a nice shade of red and Eridan's a purple that matched the streak in his hair. Eridan snickered at Dave whose gray face and hands stood as a definite contrast to his pale skin.

"What is it now, fishboy," Dave huffed indignantly.

"Nothin the wwater wwon't fix," Eridan produced a pair of goggles, "Time to take the shades off cool guy."

"No way, José," Dave drawled, "Besides you still have your specs on."

"First of all I need mine to sea," Dave rolled his eyes at the pun, "and secondly I havve nictitatin' membranes that protect my eyes from the salt wwater. Unless you wwanna go blind."

Dave sighed heavily, then reluctantly reached for his shades. He removed them slowly, keeping his eyes shut tightly. Like Karkat with his blood color, Dave was very protective about his eyes and their unusual pigmentation.

"Come on, Davve," Eridan's voice was so close; Dave jumped and shot his eyes open.

Slightly purple tinted eyes met his as a gasp escaped the troll's lips. Dave blinked and turned away, ready to reapply his shades till a cool hand gripped his wrist and he looked back at Eridan. The troll was smiling.

"Here," Eridan broke the eye contact after a long moment and handed Dave the goggles before swearing aloud, "Oh damn it."

"What?" Dave adjusted the elastic so the lenses fit perfectly over his eyes.

"I forgot the cod damned air tanks," Eridan looked visibly upset, "It'll take too long to get 'em noww. Cod damn it, Ampora."

"Hey," Dave placed a hand on the troll's shoulder causing the other man to turn and look at him, "It's cool. Can't you breathe under water?"

"Wwell yeah," Eridan sighed dejectedly, "But you can't."

"So breathe for me," Dave shrugged.

"What do you…" Eridan's eyes grew wide as it hit him, "But that means wwe'd havve to…I mean are you ok wwith…are you shore?"

"Stop with the puns," Dave wrinkled his nose, "And yes, it's fine. We're friends. And I trust you."

Eridan swallowed noisily and the fins on his face flared a bit before resolve set into his eyes, "Fine. Yeah, I guess that'll wwork."

"Great," Dave tried to smile but butterflies began fluttering in his stomach as what he had just suggested and what Eridan had just agreed to settled in, "Well, let's go adventuring!"

Eridan's skin flushed a slight purple as the two waded into the surf, and Dave felt his ears begin to burn with excitement and trepidation. Eridan nodded as a glossy sheen coated his eyes, his nictitating membranes Dave guessed, before submerging under the water. Dave took a relaxed, deep breath before submerging himself. As Dave got his bearing in the pale water, a beautiful creature swam right up to him. It took a minute for him to register it was Eridan. The troll's cranial fins were flared out, a thin purple membrane fluttering in the current. His skin looked sleek and shiny under water and a sort of webbing was barely visible about halfway up between each finger, his toes fully webbed. Dave took a moment to assess the troll's body, something he had been too self-conscious to do before now.

Eridan had pulsating gills on his neck and down the sides of his torso with two small bumps at the bottom. John had explained once that when they were larva they had six legs and, once they pupated, the extra set kind of set like a thicker, extra set of ribs. Not being mammalian, the troll had no nipples, just smooth mounds where his pectoral muscles were gathered, tightly contracting and loosening as he treaded the water. Also, he lacked a belly button, a concept he had explained to Eridan over one of their many online chats, since trolls hatched from eggs.

"You ok?" Eridan's voice was dull and echoed under the water as bubbles flitted from his mouth, but hummed through Dave's skin, not just his ears, sending Goosebumps spreading across the blonde's flesh.

Dave nodded, before breaking the surface for a fresh gulp of air and resubmerging. Eridan smiled when Dave was back under the water. Taking the human's hand carefully in his, Eridan looked once more at Dave.

"Are you ready?"

Dave nodded and the two began to dive farther under the current. Dave held his breath as long as he thought he could, but when he began to feel an almost panic hit him as his body screamed for oxygen, he squeezed Eridan's hand. The troll turned in the water and caught Dave in his arms. Tentatively, the troll brought their lips together, but Dave couldn't be bothered with the awkwardness and sealed his lips around Eridan's, breathing in the oxygen that escaped the troll's lungs. Dave stayed lip locked and took a few more steady breaths from Eridan as the troll held him tightly, his eyes open and searching to make sure Dave was stable, the awkwardness of the kiss gone in the worry of his friend's safety. Once he was sure Dave would be ok, Eridan urged them apart and kept pulling them down into the darkness. Dave didn't hesitate when he felt his oxygen begin to run thin and they turned it into an underwater ballet. Eridan would feel the squeeze on his hand and grip Dave tightly, pulling the boy up level with him. Dave would turn so their chests were pressed together as their legs continued to slowly tread the water, and their lips would lock momentarily for the exchange of air before they drifted apart again.

Dave could feel the slight build-up of pressure as they got deeper, but Eridan would instinctively slow their decent, his body feeling the same pressures, until they were alleviated by acclimation and the two would return to their descent. Suddenly a dark mass loomed in the depths below them and Dave felt an overwhelming fear as flashes of horror-terrors invaded him memory. Eridan stopped and squeezed his hand, pulling the human in for a breath before calmly explaining.

"This is where Feferi's lusus, Gl'bgolyb, used to reside," Dave noticed Eridan's slight stutter disappeared under water, and now his voice sounded even richer, like a dolphin's song, "When she didn't return after the game, Fef and I constructed a dummy and sunk it down here. Everything on this planet remembers how terrible she was so they won't venture near enough to even suspect it being a fake."

Dave took another look at the writhing mass in the darkness below him before leaning in for another breath. Stable again, he nodded and they continued. As they got closer, Dave almost felt like bolting, the eerie presence enough to make him shake. That is until one of the tentacles languidly floated into view and Dave could plainly see the stitching in the material, and how the colors where a little mismatched and almost yellowed, not quite the white of most the creatures the trolls referred to ask lusus'. Dave would have laughed had they not been hundreds of feet under water. Eridan steered them below the floating doll to a rocky outcropping.

"There's a cave down there," Eridan explained pulling Dave up for another breath.

It became significantly darker as the two entered the cave, almost to the point that Dave couldn't see. Then suddenly a soft purple light began to dance along the small cavern walls. Dave's eyes grew large as tiny purple webs laced across Eridan's skin, the blood in his veins glowing and sending out a dull light in random patterns across the troll's skin. Suddenly a brighter pale blue light shone through the water and before he realized they were coming to an air pocket, Dave and Eridan broke the surface of the water into a small pocket cave. Dave took in lungful after lungful of warm, damp air before finding his voice.

"You glow?" The troll treading water next to him smirked.

"Only in deep wwater," his stutter was back, but his fins were still flailing a bit and his skin still glowed slightly.

"Where are we anyways?" Dave looked around at the giant stalactites that hung precariously overhead, a strange blue glowing sheen covering them.

Eridan pulled Dave to the edge of the water and helped him out onto the shore. As Dave removed his goggles, his jaw nearly dropped. Just beyond, the cavern opened up into a gigantic space, littered with thousands of clusters of glowing colored orbs which gave a general pale glow to the room.

"Are those…?" Dave stared in wonder as a squeaking noise reached his ears.

"Eggs," Eridan breathed with a secretive smirk, "And some freshly hatched wwigglers by the sounds of it."

"Can we go down there?" Dave's eyes were as wide as a little boy who's been taken to the pet store for the first time to see the puppies and kittens.

"We havve to be careful," Eridan warned, "The drones aren't far off. The mother grub is just a feww caverns over."

Dave nodded but was already taking careful steps towards the nearest cluster where some relatively loud squeaks were emanating from. Carefully, with Eridan close behind him, the human peered behind a rock nearby and almost made a very uncool noise. There were about six of them, their skin milky translucent and their small horns already candy corn colored. Three of them had reddish orange colorings, while two others were a shade of green and one a bright blue. They were peeping at each other, huddling together for warmth.

"They don't knoww anyfin about the hemospectrum yet," Eridan sighed, "It's wwhy I understand wwhat Fef means noww. I found this place shortly after wwe finished the fake Gl'bgolyb."

Eridan wrested against Dave's back, and the human turned his head so they were eye to eye, "Thanks Eridan. This is…this is really special."

A muffled peeping sound caught their attention and they turned to an egg that had a slight crack in it and a purple form squirming inside. Dave looked at Eridan for silent permission and the troll nodded. Carefully the human stepped over to the shaking egg and whispered encouragement.

"Come on little guy," Dave whispered as Eridan smiled over his shoulder, "You can do it. Kick that shell's ass."

A large section of the casing chipped away, tendrils of slime making it cling to the side. Another crack and a little black leg appeared, pulling desperately at the shell around it. With a mighty heave, the wiggler inside burst the shell apart and Dave instinctively reached out his hand to catch the little purple creature as it fell. It landed softly in his hand, a bit of sticky residue gliding across Dave's skin. Gently, Dave brought his hands closer to his body, cradling the creature. It was tiny, maybe the size of a small kitten, easily fitting into both his hands. Like the others, his body was translucent allowing his rich, purple blood to show through. He had six little black legs like the others and two candy colored horns, but on the side of his little black head were two small flaps of skin.

"He's a sea dweller," Dave exhaled reverently, "Just like you."

"Royalty," Eridan rested his chin on Dave's shoulder, sticking out a finger to rub the side of the little one's face making it squeak in response and nuzzle up against the warmth, "Let's hope he's more like Fef growwin up rather than me."

"I think you turned out fine," Dave turned his head and smiled at Eridan.

A long pause passed between the two before the troll smiled awkwardly and nodded to the grub, "Wwhy don't wwe put him wwith the others?"

Dave nodded and carefully placed the purple baby troll with the pile of others. It wiggled around a bit until one of the reddish ones lifted up a little claw-leg and let it nestle in next to it, a reassuring chirp echoing throughout the small group of now seven. Dave and Eridan slowly crept away towards another part of the cavern.

"See those?" Eridan pointed to large broken stalagmites that littered the ground not far away, "Old cocoons. They're recycling this cavern."

As Dave looked closer he could see that in fact more of the rocky formations around them were old cocoons as Eridan explained, "Wwhen the wwigglers are big enough, they'll spin cocoons and pupate, hatchin into the more recognizable troll form. Then they head out into the cavverns for their trials and, if they survvivve, then they might find a lusus who shares their blood color wwho wwill take care of 'em an bring 'em to the surface."

"This is so cool," Dave chuckled.

A harsh chittering noise made Eridan's fins flatten against his head as he bore his fangs, "Shit!"

"What?" Dave looked around and suddenly saw them; four large white beetle-like creatures had just emerged from a cave near them.

"Drones!" Eridan grabbed Dave's hand and dashed quickly back towards the water.

Dave pulled Eridan quickly out of the way as a fifth drone leapt from the ceiling, knocking Eridan's glasses of his face, shattering them under its weight. A few wigglers nearby began to squeak in alarm and one of the drones rushed over to get between them and the two boys. Dave understood immediately that they were just trying to protect the little ones, but they wouldn't stop until the threat was gone, which most likely meant death for the two of them. Eridan dragged Dave into the water and the two dove quickly beneath the surface and kicked hard at the water. Eridan cursed underwater.

"I can't see without my glasses!"

Dave took the lead, steering them, only chancing a look back to confirm his fears; drones could swim. Eridan, sensing Dave tense up, kicked harder, swimming as hard as he could, guided by Dave who was relying of the trolls purple glow for light. When they burst out of the cave back into open ocean Dave directed them towards the fake sea monster. His gamble paid off as he looked back to see the drones stop at the cave entrance, standing guard for a moment, before fleeing back into the darkness. Eridan brought his lips to Dave's to give the human a much deserved breath before smiling.

"That was close," Eridan put a webbed hand on the side of Dave's face, "Alright, we can take out time so we don't get pressure sick. Just guide us up and I'll take it from there."

The ballet began again, this time with Dave leading, pulling Eridan up to steal life giving breath, and maybe lingering a bit longer than necessary. When they finally broke the surface, Dave clung to Eridan's shoulders exhaustedly. Eridan let out his soft whistle and was not disappointed to hear his lusus nearby. The white creature towed them to shore, where the boys quickly went inside and dried off.

Eridan returned with a pair of warm fuzzy pants and a hoodie for Dave to wear, matching his own, and a fresh pair of glasses. Once the two were dressed and warm, Eridan whipped up something to eat and the two collapsed on the plush couch, Dave having started a roaring fire to keep his teeth from chattering. After a few quiet moments of eating and sitting with their shoulder touching, Dave finally spoke up.

"That was amazing. To see the gift of life. Just…wow. Thank you, Eridan."

"Oh!" Eridan jolted quickly, "That reminds me, I havve a gift for you."

Dave began to protest that the trip to the caverns was gift enough where Eridan pulled the gold and purple bracelet from his sylladex and presented it to Dave, "Please, take it. It wwas my ancestor's. "

"Eridan," Dave whispered, "I can't…"

"I havve plenty of his old stuff," the troll gestured to the opulence that surrounded them with a laugh, "And enough treasure ta last me a long wwhile. Please."

Dave reverently slipped it onto his wrist, "Thanks."

"A little less grand," Eridan pulled out a small bottle of shampoo, "But you complained about howw your hair wwasn't as soft."

"Oh my God," Dave giggled, "Eridan? You are the best alien friend a guy could ask for!"

Eridan quirked a smile, "Wwell I'm glad you like 'em."

"I kinda have something for you two," Dave's cheeks flushed as he pulled out his laptop from his sylladex, "Kind of lame in comparison, but what the hell."

Dave started up his computer and pulled up the track, "I called it Dualscar's Revenge, it reminded me of the stories you told me about him."

Dave hit play and the orchestral piece floated from the speakers, powerful and strong, yet with every little nuance that had come to Dave as he relived the stories Eridan had told him. When the song finished playing, both men were quiet for a long moment. Dave suddenly felt very awkward and started to move away before Eridan caught his hand and pulled him into his lap, their lips locking tightly, and this time, it wasn't so Dave could catch his breath, but so it could take his breath away.


	7. I Want To Know What Love Is

Eridan gasped as Dave's fingers danced along his facial fins, softly stroking the thin flaps of skin and sending tingling sensations through his head. The troll moaned into Dave's hungry mouth and ran his fingers up into Dave's hair; his other hand snaked up under the blonde's hoodie and kneaded the soft flesh of his back and hip. The human was so fragile, so squishy, and Eridan had to make sure not to press too hard, or scrape his sharp teeth across the other boy's lips. Comparatively, the troll found the human vulnerable and weak, downright pitiable. Pity. Something he hadn't felt in a long time if ever really to this degree. He felt like he had to protect Dave for some reason, but he also felt he could let his own guard down, that the human would return the favor. But such intricate thoughts would have to wait for a time when his bone bulge wasn't taking the steering wheel.

Dave pressed his lips harder into Eridan's and ground down into the troll's lap, his own erection grinding into the other boy's stomach. Eridan brought his hand to the front of the fleece pants and grabbed ahold of the firm bulge of flesh making Dave moan and gasp. When his feelings had the inkling of turning from Pale to Flushed, Eridan had taken the precaution and had approached Karkat about human anatomy. He had of course written it off as a safeguard of what excursions he could take Dave on when the human's returned, but Eridan knew how and when to prod the angry troll to divulge everything about human anatomy, and was pleased to discover it really wasn't much different from his own. So the troll figured if it felt good when it was done to him, it probably was the same way with the blonde who was now proving the theory by squirming in his lap.

Eridan broke the kiss and leaned Dave back, both taking the opportunity to remove their shirts. As Dave's pink nipples became visible, Eridan couldn't help his curiosity as he brought his fingers up to softly touch them and roll them between his digits. When Dave let out and encouraging moan, Eridan tugged and rubbed them a bit harder before sliding his mouth over one, causing the blonde to suck in a surprised breath, his hips rocking involuntarily. Suddenly a wave of intense pleasure pulsed through his body making his bulge jump and quiver as he felt Dave press his fingers into the base of his jagged horns.

"Oh cod," Eridan moaned into the human's chest.

"Hey," Dave's voice was raspy, "got a bed or something we could move to? "

Eridan wrapped his arms firmly around Dave's waist and stood, the blonde reflexively looping his legs around the trolls torso as he maneuvered them into his respite block where he had a daybed. Both boys quickly removed their remaining garments and then quietly laid next to one another on the bed, their eyes taking in a familiar yet alien frame. Eridan's bulge was very similar to Dave's, except the human's was a little rounder at the tip, the mound of flesh like the head of a mushroom still just a sensitive as his own more arrow shaped one. Both had shame globes that hung a bit away from the body, though the troll's skin was smoother and not as wrinkly as Dave's. Eridan also noticed that Dave's anatomy lacked the ridges that ran the length of all male troll's bulges from stem to just under the tip, providing a wave like pattern that helped stimulate their partner during intercourse.

Dave was no less thrilled with them when they got to that point however. After a few tentative touches, there came heavier caresses and soon Dave's mouth was engulfing Eridan's bulge. This sensation was entirely new and amazing, as troll's avoided such an act, their teeth more likely to cut than pleasure. Eridan tried to return the gesture, but kept the soft flesh out of his mouth, opting to make the blonde squirm with his tongue and lips instead. When the human had made it clear he wanted Eridan to pail him ("Fuck me with that purple sea cucumber now or so help me"), the troll wasted no more time and pushed himself into Dave, making the blonde moan and squirm as each ridge of his bulge hit a spot within the human that made fireworks go off behind his eyes.

When they both finally gave over to orgasm, Eridan had collapsed onto Dave's chest panting, the human running his hand carefully through the trolls course black hair. They laid there quietly, just cuddling, until Dave finally moved.

"Guess another shower is in order," the blonde chuckled.

Grabbing Eridan by the wrist, Dave led the grinning troll to his little aquarium like enclosure. Eridan sealed the door behind them, then reached for a hidden knob. The drain at the bottom slid shut and quickly warm water flowed in from little vents at the base of the walls. As the enclosure filled and the water reached high enough, Dave giggled and began to tread water, and then swim as his lover took to staying under the water, gliding through the liquid with hardly a ripple. Soon the water reached the top of the tank and began to spill over only to be sucked up by little vents at the outside base of the enclosure, forming little clear waterfalls over the sides. Dave leaned up against the edge, several feet from the bottom of the aquarium.

Eridan swirled and turned, his fins rippling and his gills taking in the water, converting it to breathable oxygen, and tiny bubbles escaping his lips. He looked at the blonde from the bottom of the tank and smiled, before slowly elevating, sliding along Dave's body as he emerged from the water. Without a word he captured his lips and took him under the water with him. Like with their sea adventure, Eridan breathed a flow of oxygen into Dave's mouth so they could stay submerged in the warm water. The troll opened his eyes and was pleased to see that the human had also opened his, the fresh water clean and clear across the red orbs. Their bodies intertwined and they held one another under the water, kissing and passing life giving air between them. When their bodies reacted to being so intimately close, Eridan wrapped his legs around Dave's midriff, and they again made love, their moans echoing in each other's mouths and escaping in tiny bubbles that silently drifted to the top of the tank and disappeared.

When they were both spent, Eridan took Dave back to the top and the open air before diving to turn the knob again, opening the drain and steadily emptying the tank, then he swam back to his lover and kissed him and swam with him in the receding waters. When the tank was clear, the troll unsealed the door and grabbed a rich purple towel and began to dry the human off. Neither spoke. Neither needed to. It all seemed so natural, every touch, every smile, every look conveyed what they wanted to say better than words ever could. Dave took control of the towel as Eridan reached for one of his own. When the boys were both dried off, they made their way back to Eridan's bedroom and fell upon the day bed together. The troll tossed a light sheet over them to fend off any chill, but the room was pleasantly warm, and their bodies clean and dry. They drifted off gently, Eridan's head against Dave's chest listening to the human's heart beat softly.

No terror dreams plagued him like a normal day's sleep would have outside his recuperacoon, and Eridan woke fresh with the setting sun. He hummed and fluttered his eyes open as he heard Dave's heart still beating beneath his ears. The blonde was softly snoring above him, unmoved from where they had fallen asleep. Carefully as to not wake his partner, Eridan got up from the bed and stretched before putting the discarded fleece pants and shirt from the night before and softly padding into the kitchen to make some breakfast before his sleepyhead lover woke. As steam rose and meat hissed from the frying pan, Eridan couldn't shake the goofy smirk from his face. Soon a groggy voice called his name.

"Eridan?"

"Just makin somethin to eat," Eridan smiled as Dave appeared in the doorway shirtless, hair a bit messy, rubbing sleep from his eyes, "Wwhy don't you go take a showwer and it'll be ready wwhen you get out?"

The blonde simply shook his head in agreement and shuffled down the hall. Eridan finished platting up the food and was about to get some juice to set out when he felt a slight tingle on his skin. Before he could register what exactly that meant, a crackle of red light pinned his right hand to the nearest wall, then a shock of blue his left one too. Eridan cursed and struggled against the bonds, then a lispy voice chuckled darkly.

"Ehehe," Sollux appeared in the doorway of the dining room, "Thtruggling won't help you, and you know it."

"Sol," Eridan growled and pulled at the bonds, "Not noww. Please, just go awway."

"You know you that won't work either," Sollux smiled wickedly, his psionic's tugging at the drawstring of the other troll's pants, "But I thtill like you begging."

"Sol really," Eridan huffed, keeping his voice low, "Noww is not the time. Come back later."

"No can do," Sollux was upon him, roughly press his lips to Eridan's, "Or did you forget how thith workth?"

Eridan lashed out with his left leg and sent Sollux sprawling to the floor, "Stop it!"

"Ehehe," Sollux spat a little yellow blood that formed in his mouth from the fall, "That'th more like it."

Sollux pinned Eridan's legs with more blue and red energy and shoved his hand down the struggling troll's pants amid curses and threats, "Sol I'll fuckin krill you! Stop it noww! Stop, So, I'm beggin you. Before…"

A gasp from the doorway made both troll's turn their head. Dave stood, his hair still damp from the shower, a purple towel hung around his shoulders. The two trolls stood frozen as Dave's red eyes took in the scene before him, the troll pinned to the wall, the other with his hand down the first one's pants. After a long second, Dave turned and disappeared from the doorway, the purple towel discarded onto the floor.

"Davve!" Eridan called out, straining against his psionic bonds.

"Dave?" Sollux whispered, his eyes growing.

"Fuckin let me go!" Eridan strained and Sollux quickly released the bonds, panic crossing his face.

Eridan pushed the other troll aside and raced after the blonde as the sound of a door slamming shook the hive. Eridan practically tore open the front door when he got to it. Dave was briskly walking down the beach as Eridan ran to catch up.

"Wait, Davve!"

The blond stopped as he got to the edge of the surf, the water lapping at his feet, his eyes searching for a way off the little island. When Eridan grabbed for his wrist, the human tore it away like he'd been burned, "Don't you fucking touch me. Don't you fucking touch me!"

"Let me explain," Eridan begged and tried to reach for Dave's wrist again.

"Explain why one of the guys who I told you turned me down had his hand on your fucking dick?" The blonde's face was flushed red, "Yeah good luck with that. Maybe all the hot air will blow me back to Kanaya's so I can get off this fucking planet."

"Sol is my Kismesis," Eridan tried to explain as Dave continued down the beach, searching for a way off the island, "You're different. I'm flushed for you. Davve, I pity you!"

"Pity?" Dave roared as he spun on his heels, sand flying, "So that's all I was? A Gog damned pity fuck? Oh thanks, that makes me feel a shit ton better. You sick bastard."

"No," Eridan yanked at his hair in frustration, "Cod you human's don't fuckin understand. Lovve! That's your wword right?"

Dave's eyes flamed and his jaw clenched as red searched purple furiously trying to find a hint of a lie. Except there wasn't one. Finally Dave turned away, his eyes watering slightly, his arms crossing his chest, fingers digging into his own flesh.

"Dave," Eridan concentrated on the words, willing his speech impediment away, "Dave, I love you. I pity you. I don't know when it happened or how but, Cod, I've never been as happy as I am when I'm with you. Sol is my rival, my kismesis. That's how troll culture wworks."

Eridan's heart pounded as tears rolled down Dave's cheeks, the human still looking away, "Please. You mean so much to me."

Eridan reached out a hand and this time when he touched Dave, the boy didn't pull away but instead turned to look at him. Their eyes stayed locked for several minutes and the silence was disturbed only by the soft lapping of waves. Dave finally let out a sigh and relaxed his shoulders. He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly his head snapped towards the sky behind Eridan, his feet falling into a fighting pose. Eridan turned his head before fully spinning around, shoving Dave behind him protectively. There, hovering in the sky, was a large white drone. A loud splash echoed as the buckets it was carrying hit the sea water below sending a rainbow of genetic material spilling out into the ocean. It opened it's claws like a mantis, it's mandible clicking and wings humming furiously.

Ahab's Crosshairs fell into Eridan's hands from his sylladex as he let out a roar for help, "SOLLUX?"


	8. The Threads of Time

Dave rolled to the side as an explosion of sand flew up from where he had just been standing. A beam of white hot light shot out towards the drone who had tried to attack Dave, but it quickly took again to the sky. The fight had been raging on for a few minutes but it was already wearing out the three boys. Sollux was the air support and shot beams of red and blue down from his vantage, but had taken a slice to the arm from one of the creature's razor sharp pincers. It was stronger than anything Dave could remember fighting in the game, and it was definitely faster and more hell-bent on killing them.

Eridan rolled and lined up a shot as Sollux sent another psionic blast at the drone. Instead of flying higher like it had been, the creature dived and nailed Eridan, purple blood splattering across the sand. Dave didn't even hesitate and was on top of the creature before it could react. As his sword broke through the carapace head with a crunch, it let out a cricketing whine and slumped over, white ooze leaking from the hole in hit's skull. Sollux landed and kept watch to make sure it was dead as Dave leapt over to where Eridan lay panting a wheezing in the sand which was quickly being stained purple.

The troll's side was gashed open, the blood that was gushing out a deep dark purple, and Dave was sure if he looked closely enough he'd see the troll's entrails. He quickly ripped off his shirt and pressed it to the gash but it was quickly soaked with blood and Eridan's face was so ashy he looked almost white instead of grey.

"Hold on, man, hold on," Dave succeeded in keeping his voice even and cool, even though he wanted to scream and cry.

"D-davve," Eridan smiled weakly, taking a free hand and shakily touching his fingers to Dave's face, leaving smears of purple there.

"It's ok," Dave choaked, "You're gonna be ok."

"Liar," Eridan sighed then coughed and took a rattling breath, "Davve?"

"I'm here, Eridan," Dave could see the glaze start in Eridan's eyes, and he gripped the bloodied rage to the troll tighter, trying to stem off what he knew was coming.

"I pity…" Eridan stopped, cleared his throat weakly, then restarted, "I love you."

"I love you too," Dave leaned down and pressed his lips to Eridan's, hot tears spilling onto his cheeks.

When he felt the troll go limp under him, he let out a wailing sob. He ran his fingers through the troll's hair, and grabbed his horns, gripping on for dear life but the troll didn't complain or try to shake him off like he should have. He tried kissing him again, but the cold lips didn't kiss back, neither did his fins flare like they did when he was impassioned. Dave felt Sollux tugging lightly on his shoulder.

"Come on," He quietly insisted, "We have to leave, before otherth show up."

"No," Dave pulled away from Sollux, "I'll kill them all."

Dave," Sollux began to protest but was interrupted by a pained whinny and a splash of water and sand as Eridan's lusus surfaced.

The beast slowly approached where Dave was crying over the body of it's ward. It gently nudged the side of Eridan's head, as if trying to wake him. It tried again, a little more forcefully before letting out a sad little whine. It nuzzled up against Dave who turned to look at it, his eyes blood shot from his tears. The look was so fragile, so pleading. Dave nodded and gritted his teeth, sitting up and removing the blood soaked cloth from the troll's side.

"Dave?" Sollux took a step forward.

"Guard my back in case anymore of those things show up," Dave instructed both the white Seahorse and Sollux.

"Dave," Sollux began to protest again, "We have to…"

"Just do it," Dave snapped, then softened with a pleading look, "Please?"

Sollux shook his head and took to the sky, the Lusus joining him in the air to keep a vigil. Dave took a deep breath then laid his hands on the skin on either side of Eridan's mortal wound. His brow knit together in concentration and he felt the tingling at the ends of his fingers, but he couldn't get ahold of them and they slipped away. Dave opened his eyes and panted with the effort. Taking another deep breath he focused again, and this time he could not only see but feel the tiny threads he was after, the little wiggling threads of time that wove their way through everything. This time his fingers didn't falter and he was able to grab ahold of them tightly.

At first, only Dave's hands began to glow, a soft red radiating from his clenched digits. Then the light began to spread slowly, first covering the wound, then the troll, then the area of sand around them that was covered in purple. The tiny little strings of time began to knit themselves together, forming a series of cogs that began to turn as the purple edge began to recede, the liquid reentering the troll's body. Soon the sand glowed an untainted red, all the purple gone from the grains. The opened skin of the troll's body began to grow back together again as Eridan's eyes unclouded and he took in a deep, sudden gasp. Dave smiled through his tears but didn't stop concentrating, lest his work be undone. When finally the skin was neatly pieced back together and a light colored scar all that remained, Dave let the chords slip from his hands and collapsed, panting next to his now breathing lover.

"Davve?" Eridan tried to sit up but whinced and fell back to the sand with a pained hiss, "Holy fuck. I feel like I'vve been hit by a truck."

Dave just laughed and rolled on his side, a little too exhausted to do much more, and pressed his lips to Eridan's. A joyous whinny was met by flying sand and a nuzzling white face as the giant Seahorse showed affection first towards it's ward, then towards Dave. As Sollux landed in the sand, the relief in his voice was obvious.

"While thith love fetht ith great and all," The troll extended a hand to Dave to help him up, "We need to get out of here, now."

Dave nodded in agreement. He and the other troll helped Eridan up, settling him firmly onto his lusus' back. Dave got into the saddle behind him but took the reins himself as Eridan flopped tiredly against his shoulder.

"Let'th get back to Kanaya'th," Sollux took to the air.

"Right," Dave agreed and nodded to the Seahorse who followed Sollux.

As they raced through the air, Dave sent out a message to everyone, troll and human.

TG: were attacked by drones returning to kanaya's need to regroup

He just prayed he got to the others in time.


	9. Let the Rebellion Begin

They could hear the fighting even before they could see it. As Kanaya's oasis came into sight, Eridan's chest tightened as he saw ten trolls and three humans fighting for their lives against twice as many drones, the corpses of several more lay scattered about. Both trolls and Dave were relieved to see that, though tired and injured, all of their friends still stood. Not the same could be said of a few of the troll's lusus'. Jade blood pooled from Kanaya's lusus who had been sliced open, and it mixed with the cobalt blood of Equius' lusus Aurthour.

"Sollux," Dave turned to the troll, "Can you get me down there?"

"Wwhat?" Eridan protested, "No, I'm goin wwith you."

"You're too weak," Dave smirked, "Besides you can give us air support."

Eridan huffed but didn't argue; he _was_ feeling weak, so he let Dave continue, "After you get me down there, get back up here with him. You two can fly around and provide aerial support and maybe thin them out enough for us to beat them without any more casualties."

Sollux nodded and Dave turned in the saddle to Eridan, kissing him softly, "I'll be back, don't worry."

Then with a leap, Dave and Sollux went directly into the fray. Eridan pulled out Ahab's Crosshairs and aimed it at the nearest drone, one that was swiping at John, who was attempting to dodge and swing at another with his hammer. The blast caught the drone in the shoulder, ripping it's arm off and catching John's attention. The human turned and smiled up at Eridan, waving his thanks before returning to unleash hell with his hammer. Eridan picked a target and aimed again, this time only knocking the drone off balance, but that was all Nepeta and her lusus needed to regain their footing and take down the creature.

A screech sounded behind him and Eridan whipped his lusus around to see a drone barreling at them. Suddenly the drone stopped, as red light and the twelve zodiac signs surrounded him, before he was blasted away by blue and red psionics. Eridan turned and nodded to Sollux who was floating back towards him carrying a wounded but smiling Aradia, her left arm hanging limp at her side and dripping crimson blood.

"Look at KK go," Sollux chuckled down at the field below them.

Sure enough, the angry troll was a blur of twirls and twists as he wielded his scythes against three different drones, looking more like a dancer than someone fighting for their life. Eridan aimed a shot and took out one of the drones as Karkat eviscerated one and beheaded the other. The Cancer turned to the trolls in the air and shouted.

"Fuck you, I had them," he snarled but couldn't hide his smirk.

Drones were falling left and right as the group delivered powerful blows with renewed vigor now that their little group was intact. Finally only one drone stood and Dave and Karkat, the least damaged of the group, tore it asunder with barely a scratch. Eridan landed his lusus and hobbled to Dave, kissing him fiercely and hugging tight onto him.

"Well we all survived," Dave chuckled.

"Thank Cod," Eridan sighed as he looked around the battered group.

Jade and Nepeta stood over Equius who was kneeling next to his fallen lusus, blue tears streaming down his face. Rose held Kanaya's hand as the troll laid a soft hand on her lusus. Karkat kissed John repeatedly, red tears blazing down his cheeks even as he cursed loudly. Vriska and Feferi were helping Terezi to a nearby log, teal blood staining her leg. And Tavros was tending to a wound on Gamzee's back, though the larger troll was nothing but smiles. Their victory was short lived as a hum filled the air. Everyone looked in dread towards the horizon where an incalculable mass of drones was barreling their way. They had minutes to act.

"Kanaya," Karkat shouted, "Can you get us out of here?"

"Where are we going to go?" Her voice had a tone of panic which unsettled Eridan, he had never heard that tone from her before.

"A cave," Tavros spoke up, "It's, uhh, near my hive. It runs pretty deep."

"We've FLARPed there a couple of times," Vriska confirmed, "The tunnels run deep and can be fortified quite easily."

"Then what the fuck are we waiting for, a gilded invitation?" Karkat barked.

Kanaya nodded to Jade who joined her. The two linked hands and closed their eyes. Eridan turned a nervous eye towards the sky as the horde barreled towards them. They had less than a minute till they were upon them. Nodding to Sollux, Eridan brought his weapon up and aimed at the nearest drone as the other troll shot a beam of psionic energy into the wave. The two managed to pick off a few of the drones before Jade shouted.

"Got it!"

And with a flash of green light, the small group of trolls, humans, and lusus' were suddenly standing on a sandy beach, an opening in the rock just big enough to fit everyone through but small enough to be easily concealed. Eridan leaned on Dave as they stumbled through a short passage before the rock opened into a large cavern, with many side tunnels running off in different directions. It took little work to get a fire going and soon the small group was huddled around it, silently watching the flames. Finally Karkat stood up, his voice unusually quiet and controlled.

"Nepeta?" Karkat turned to the green blood, "Establish a guard rotation. Feferi and Jade? I want the two of you to gather our allies. Kanaya, you and Rose go gather supplies. Any problems, you all teleport back here, no questions. Sollux, I need you to set up a secure connection, and Vriska we need to explore these tunnels and see about getting a base camp started. The rest of you take care of the wounded and help where you can."

Everyone moved like in a Daze. There were some tender moments between Matesprits and some stern handshakes between the few Kismesis' there before they dispersed. Grabbing Eridan by the wrist, Dave helped the troll to stand and led him over to where Terezi and Aradia where sitting, barely patched up. Eridan watched as his Matesprit rubbed his hands together nervously before placing them on either side of Aradia's arm. He couldn't see what Dave saw, only the grey skin that miraculously stitched itself back together. But Aradia seemed to understand what was happening and look intrigued.

"That is an excellent discovery, Strider," The troll mused, "Terezi, would you let me try it on you?"

"Sure," The troll cackled with a cringe, "My blood doesn't smell nearly as delicious as yours or Dave's."

Eridan watched interestedly as Aradia mimicked Dave's movements and, sure enough, the skin on Terezi's leg stitched itself back together. Suddenly the cave was a breast with sound as Jade and Feferi reappeared in a clack of green, a green blooded troll slumped on their shoulders and bleeding. Dave and Aradia rushed to their side and took command of the troll. Eridan stood and removed his cloak, laying it out so they had someplace to lay the poor figure. As the two worked their Time powers to heal him, Jade and Feferi reappeared with more, some in better shape than others. Eridan dug into his sylladex and produced several extra capes and began to lay them out, tearing some into slings and bandages for the less critically wounded. Dave and Aradia took turns healing unless the situation was dire, then they both would tackle the job. The weariness was quite evident on their faces, but neither one conceded till all the mortal wounds had been attended to.

Vriska came back about halfway through the influx of trolls and informed everyone that the caves led back to her mother's cave and that her lusus was right now weaving them lower defenses should any drones infiltrate from below. Then with the help of Equius and John, they began to relocate trolls to smaller cave wings, some of Equius used his superior strength to carve out small rooms for individuals. Karkat surveyed the new arrivals with grim satisfaction. More trolls began pouring in, some through the cave entrance, but most via Jade and Feferi. Sollux had established a connection and had the remainder of outsiders grouping in safe havens till they could be rescued while simultaneously jamming any signals leaving the planet that might inform the Condesce as to the trouble. Catching sight of Eridan and Dave, Karkat quickly moved to them.

"You two need some rest. There's a larger, private cavern just off that side tunnel there," Karkat nodded his head in the direction, "We've got a lot of work ahead of us."

Eridan stood and this time it was his turn to support Dave. The human was so tired as he leaned into the troll for support. When they made it to the small cavern, Eridan had to laugh. Kanaya had certainly been busy. The room had a purple couch and daybed which he recognized from his hive as well as some food and a small cozy fire and what looked like the remnants of a red bed sheet strung across the entrance to serve as a door. The two shared a look and laughed as they made their way to the bed and collapsed, finding sleep quickly in each other's arms.


	10. Hope has a Place in the Lover's Heart

Dave woke slowly and smiled as he realized the reason his arm was rising and falling was the sleeping troll's chest he had it draped over. He snuggled into the warmth of his lover causing the other boy to stir and yawn. The troll turned his head, purple eyes smiling into red ones, before planting a soft kiss on Dave's lips. They lay there blissfully lost in each other until a faint voice carried through the cave reminding them where they were and how serious things had gotten.

"Fucking drones! How soon till we get more supplies?" Karkat's voice was as grumbly as ever and Eridan groaned and pushed his forehead into Dave's.

"Cod," The troll sighed, "I really don't wwant to deal wwith this."

"We don't have to get up yet," Dave smirked and pressed a kiss to his lover.

"Oh?" Eridan gave the human a suspicious smirk, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well," Dave breathed and rolled Eridan onto his back, putting his hands on either side of the troll's head and smiling down at him, "We might all die soon, and I'd like to say we fucked more than once."

"Howw romantic," Eridan chuckled but quickly brought his mouth up to cover Dave's, slowly lowering himself back onto the pillow, bringing his paramour with him.

Dave moved his body so he was fully laying on top of the troll, their quickly hardening cocks pressing together as Eridan ran his fingers into Dave's hair. Dave bucked his hips and moaned as the heat between them grew. He began moving his kisses, first to trace the troll's jaw line, then down his carotid artery where the blonde felt the pulse quicken under his lips, then down to his chest where the muscles tensed and flexed under him, then down to the quickly rising and falling grey stomach. Dave took his time on this particularly soft area of the troll's anatomy as he lightly trailed his nails down Eridan's sides. Moving his kisses lower, Dave lavished the troll's hips with feathered lips and quick darts of his tongue. The blonde laid his head on his lover's hip and traced the smooth skin with his warm fingers, starting at the base, then up the hard shaft, tracing each wave, and over the arrow shaped tip before tracing down the smooth underside. Eridan bit his lip and squirmed under his touch.

"Such a fuckin' tease," Eridan tried to sound calm but a whine escaped his lips as his hips writhed, causing Dave to smile triumphantly.

Wrapping his hand fully around the shaft, Dave lifted his head as Eridan's hips bucked involuntarily, bringing the tip of the throbbing shaft to his lips. Slowly snaking his tongue out, Dave licked the small purple beads of precum that leaked from Eridan, earning him a shuddering moan from the other man. Dave gently swallowed the shaft till it was fully buried in his throat, his nose up against smooth grey skin. Eridan's hands clenched at the bed under him as his head thrashed to the side, teeth gritted and heavy pants and soft growls pouring from between his teeth. Dave adjusted to the large pulsating shaft in his throat and took in a long breath through his nose, savoring the smell of the troll's skin. He smelled like the ocean, salty yet sweet. Dave withdrew slowly off of Eridan's shaft, running his tongue back and forth on the underside bringing groans from the troll's lips. When he reached the head, Dave swirled his tongue around the flushed skin before diving back down on it, bobbing his head up and down, quickening his pace till Eridan pulled him off.

"Stop stop stop," he panted, "Oh Cod!"

Dave climbed back up his lover and kissed him again. Eridan growled playfully and rolled Dave over, pining the human under him and rubbing their erections together making the blonde moan. Eridan nipped at Dave's neck and down his chest, stopping to tease his nipples with his tongue and fingers. Continuing down, Eridan stopped at Dave's belly button and ringed it with kisses. The human's sides contorted as he let out a soft giggle. Eridan had been fascinated by this feature of the human anatomy since troll's didn't have them, being hatched from eggs. Dave carefully grabbed Eridan's horns and gently pushed him away from his navel with another giggle. Eridan's eyes fluttered and he allowed the human to rub at the soft spots at the base of his horns for a moment before following their guidance lower. Lavishing wet kisses on the blonde hair at the base of his cock, Eridan lapped at Dave's shaft from base to tip then back again, sucking lightly at the head and around the mushroom ridge which made his Matesprit melt further into the bed. Grabbing Dave's legs and hooking them over his shoulders, Eridan moved lower, licking and sucking at the skin of Dave's balls, carefully popping each one in and out of his mouth eliciting cries of "Oh my God" from Dave. Then his tongue caressed lower causing Dave to raise his head and look down with a mix of surprise and confusion at Eridan.

"Dude," Dave's voice was shaky and hesitant, but when Eridan licked tentatively at his entrance, Dave's eyes rolled back in his head which sank back onto the pillow.

Eridan ran his tongue around the tight ring of muscles making Dave moan and groan and whine in octaves most uncool. Finally Eridan moved back up the bed, unhooking Dave's legs from his shoulders, and letting the blonde wrap them around his hips. Lining up with his slicked entrance, Eridan looked down at Dave with a smile.

"I love you," His voice was soft.

"I pity you, too," Dave responded making Eridan's smile broaden significantly.

They latched their lips together as Eridan pushed into his Matesprit and Dave moaned into his mouth, the sound making a small crescendo as each ridge of the troll's bulge passed the tight ring of muscles of Dave's entry. Dave ran his nails down Eridan's back as the troll repeatedly thrust into him. After a few moments, Dave pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around Eridan's shoulders, lifting himself up and letting gravity pull him down to meet Eridan's thrusts so they hit deeper and deeper. After a time, Eridan fell back onto the bed, stretching his legs out and letting Dave control the rhythm from on top as he gripped the human's hips for dear life. A rivulet of purple blood ran down from the corner of the troll's mouth where he had bitten his lip too hard. Dave rocked back and forth quickly, with one hand on Eridan's chest to brace himself and the other working furiously on his own cock. With a cry, Dave tightened around the troll and shot ropes of creamy white cum across grey skin. Eridan thrust several more times into Dave before he too came, sending his genetic material deep inside his Matesprit. Dave lurched forward and kissed Eridan with a smirk. The sound of someone clearing their voice at the little cave entrance made both boys turn their heads quickly.

"Uh," John's face was bright red and he couldn't look either man in the eyes, "I-if you're done, Karkat needs you."

The boy quickly disappeared, leaving the red curtain across the entrance swinging and the two naked and spent men smiling at each other.


	11. The Best Laid Plans

As they entered the large cavern opening, Eridan was surprised at how many trolls were gathered in the small space, a force of nearly four hundred by his estimate. Near the center now stood a much larger fire which gave all but the deepest crevices an orange glow, and nearby stood Feferi and Karkat along with all their friends. Eridan smirked as the trolls parted and stared in wonder at Dave as the two made their way towards the center of the room. Karkat nodded gratefully at their presence and gestured for them to sit with their friends. The Aquarius shook his head with a laugh as they sat next to John, who blushed a deep red and looked anywhere but at Dave and himself. Terezi cackled wildly.

"John, you smell absolutely delicious!"

Karkat growled under his breath before holding up his hands for silence. A deep hush fell over the room as all eyes turned to the troll at the center. When he spoke, the command in his voice was obvious but not condescending, and the charisma that emanated from his slight stature captured every eye in the cavern.

"My friends," He began, voice a little shaky for those who knew what to listen for, but grew stronger with every word, "we find ourselves at the brink of a new era. Too long have we lived in fear of our future, lived in fear of those above us. They persecute us because of our blood, but look around you? I see Crimson and Azure, Mustard and Indigo, Land-Dweller and Sea-Dweller standing shoulder to shoulder, huddled in a cave because those that rule over us would have us culled. But we are the mass majority! It is not us who should fear the few who hold power over us, but they who should fear the hordes of us that they persecute! We hold the power, we hold the key to equality! I have laid my ear to the pulse of the Alternian Empire and it is fraught with fear and dissatisfaction, and whispers of revolution. All they are waiting for is a push, something to rally behind, and we have such a cause!"

"But surely you don't mean us to follow you?" A Sea-Dwelling troll spoke up, his fins rippling with pride making Eridan wonder if he looked as pompous when he thought of himself as higher than others.

"He has a point," A green blooded troll with a thick accent spoke up and Eridan recognized him as one of the more critically injured cases Dave and Aradia had first treated in the mass influx of trolls, "As much as I hate the hemospectrum, there are those among us who still see it as relevant."

"An Irish troll?" Dave chuckled into Eridan's ear, though the troll had no idea what Irish meant; He laughed anyways.

"As much as that is against everything I stand for, I agree fully. That is why I am not leading you. There is one here of higher blood than even the Condesce and by all rights should have her place," With that, he turned to Feferi and beckoned her forward.

Eridan sat up a little straighter as his former Moirail commanded the floor. Her hair was combed out and pinned back with gold hairpins, her skirt pressed and clear of all marks of the blood that stained it the night before. She stood tall and her eyes were level, her goggles absent from her face. She resembled the Condesce but younger and with a gentle curve of the lips, a slight twinkle in her eye.

"My fellow Alternian's," Her voice was more subdued than normal, more commanding, "Too long have we endured the tyranny of the Condesce and her rule. If you will but put your trust in me, I will see to it that her cruelty is but a bad memory."

"But how can we trust you?" Another troll spoke up, by the color of the symbol on her shirt Eridan saw she was a rust blood, "Why must a Sea-Dweller lead?"

A general buzz ran through the ranks till Karkat held his hands up for quiet again allowing Feferi to answer, "That is why I will not rule alone. These strangers among us are humans, another race of beings from far out of the Condesce's reach. On their planet, everyone has the same blood color, and they believe in equality. Most of their governing bodies do this with a council of people who bring the problems of those they represent to the large body so that everything is discussed and dealt with on equal grounds, with equal voices. I propose such a government with my reign. I propose a council with every blood represented, with an equal voice to our laws. This is my promise."

Another murmur ran through the crowd, this time Karkat waited till it had died down before signaling for silence, "This is the moment we have all waited for. Are you with us?"

A general cheer rang and Karkat's face broke into a relieved smile, "Alright friends! Stand by for orders. For a better tomorrow!"

The cheer doubled and Karkat and Feferi returned to their group of friends. John rushed into Karkat's arms and hugged him tightly, a smile broad across his face. As another small group of trolls approached, Feferi signaled them all to head to a smaller offshoot cave, the temporary command center. Equius and Nepeta stood guard outside and Eridan had to commend Karkat for his caution, until the planet was theirs even one spy could ruin everything. The room was crowded with a small table bearing a map of Alternia and the palace as well as a map of the brooding caverns, little wooden blocks sat lined up along the shore on the map a few miles from their current location. Karkat cleared his throat.

"Status report," He turned to the green blooded troll who's accent Dave had laughed at, "Gnavis, what's the fleet looking like?"

"We can have three ships up and runnin' by t'night," The troll pushed three of the little blocks forward, "If we wait till t'marrow, we can double that."

"Still not enough," Karkat shook his head.

"I'm a shipwright," Gnavis rolled his eyes, "Ya know, as in sailin' ships? This mechanical bunk is new to me, add to that doin' it all underwater…"

"Alright, alright!" Karkat growled, "You're doing your best. Sollux?"

"Well," the Gemini scratched his neck as he tapped at his husktop, the bags under his eyes making his lack of sleep obvious, "There have been an increathed number of communication attempth, they've figured out thomeone ith interthepting them and the codeth have been more and more difficult to crack in time."

"How much longer can you hold out?" Feferi wrung her hands nervously.

"At the prethent rate? I'm thurprithed they haven't gotten one out yet. For all I know they have."

"So we have to move tonight," Karkat shook his head, "I don't fancy having the entire fucking armada bearing down on us."

"The odds are certainly stacked against us," Kanaya mused, "A frontal assault is the most reasonable course of action."

"But that's almost certain suicide!" Aradia interjected.

"What about sending in a smaller force through this entrance here," Vriska indicated to the palace blueprints.

"Even if we do," Rose cut in, "We'd still have the main force to deal with."

"Then hit them on three fronts," Eridan spoke up and everyone turned to him, "Go through the brooding cavverns. It's the quickest route to the throne room."

"Why are we aiming for the throne room exactly?" Karkat rolled his eyes like the answer to John's question should have been obvious.

"The throne," Feferi explained, "Is literally the seat of power. You see, when a troll sits in it, it takes a bit of their blood. If the blood is a weaker color than the current ruler, the troll is culled immediately, but if it is a more royal shade the drones immediately see the occupant as the new ruler. Since mine is higher on the hemospectrum than the Condesce, all I need to do is sit on the throne and we control the planet."

"Well why don't you just walk in and cut a vein?" Dave quirked his head.

"See the Condesce knowws Fef is higher than she is," Eridan explained, "But she couldn't touch her because of Gl'bgolyb. But just in case she put sevveral trolls in the palace to keep her from enterin'."

"They won't kill me," Feferi sighed, "But they will make damned sure I can't get in."

"Wwhich is wwhy I'm sayin' go through the cavverns."

"But we don't have the forces to fight our way past all the lusus'," Karkat snapped, "Not to mention all the drones that will be fucking waiting for us."

"What about that cave you took me to?" Dave spoke up.

"What cave?" Feferi raised an eyebrow.

"Wwhen wwe wwhere instalin' the dummy Gl'bgolyb, I found a grotto that leads directly into the brooding cavverns."

"And you took Dave there?" Sollux quirked an eyebrow, a playful smirk dancing across his lips.

"That's not the point," Eridan grumbled.

"But the drones came after us down there too," Dave continued after giving Sollux a sideways glance, "And all the little grubs…"

"Great," Karkat scoffed, "The human is sentimental about wigglers."

"Fuck you," Dave glared.

"No, he's right," Feferi put a hand on the Cancer's shoulder, "Those hatchlings don't need to be caught up in our little war."

"What if we smeared them with some jade blood?" Terezi cackled, "They'd smell green to me, why not to the drones?"

"What they hell does that have to do with anything?" Dave pulled a face.

"No, she's right," Rose spoke up, "Apparently, jade blooded trolls are typically assigned to helping the brood mother so their presence would go mostly unnoticed by the drones."

"I am willing to return to my mother's fallen body and retrieve sufficient amounts for a small band," Kanaya mused.

"Eridan and I should go," Feferi nodded.

"I'll go with you," Dave volunteered, "I've been there before and can help heal if anyone should get hurt."

Karkat scoffed but continued, "You should take that timid fucker with you."

"Ptervo?" Feferi mused, "Yes he'd be helpful. I think 4 will be enough."

"Why can't we just teleport into the throne room?" Jade spoke up

"Tried that," Vriska huffed, "Not sure what kind of psionics she has chained up there, but they provide a decent bubble of protection."

"That'th thomething we'll have to deal with too," Sollux sighed, "They may join our thide if we can free them."

"Alright so, uh, what about the rest of us?" Tavros finally spoke up.

"We make the frontal assault," Karkat indicated on the map, "We'll be the diversion with Gnavis' ships. Vriska? You can take a smaller group in through the side entrance and see what you can do about those psionics. Do we all agree on what we have to do?"

"Do we have much of a choice?" John shrugged.

"Not really," Feferi laughed.

"Alright, lets plan to implement this in 4 hours," Karkat nodded and everyone began to disperse quickly.

"Eridan?" Sollux grabbed the Aquarius' arm, "Be careful?"

"Don't wworry Sol," Eridan smirked, "I'll bring your Matesprit back alivve."

Sollux leaned in and kissed Eridan firmly, "All of you come back."

"You too," Eridan nodded and watched the yellow blooded troll leave before turning to Dave, "Ready?"


	12. The Queen Upon Her Throne

Dave felt the tiny trickle of air bubbles race down his chest and up away into the fathoms above him, joining those of his three companions. He had begrudgingly accepted the re-breather, knowing that the two other trolls might not understand the intimacy Dave felt in the experience. Nor did he fancy having an audience. As they descended into the darkness, the familiar shape of the giant dummy came into view. Ptervo, the third troll who had accompanied them visibly slowed and began to route until Feferi extended a hand to him. The troll recoiled from the touch but nodded to her and rejoined the group.

As the small band found the cave, Dave smirked as the rocks began to glow a range of purples and pinks from the bioluminescence that the trolls emitted in the darkness. As the cave opened to the brooding caverns, the four tentatively raised themselves out of the water. When they were positive the coast was clear, they made their way to the shore. Eridan produced Ahab's Crosshairs and a small communication device from his sylladex which crackled to life as the Aquarius spoke into it.

"Wwe're in, Sol," he whispered into the device.

"Commencing dithtraction prothedureth," Sollux's voice crackled back, then the device went silent again and Eridan slipped it into the waistband on his pants.

Meanwhile Dave put away his re-breather and withdrew his sword as Ptervo armed himself with a polearm and Feferi produced her own weapon, as well as a small jar of jade liquid. Dave wrinkled his nose at the putrid smell the wafted the area once the jar was open, though the trolls didn't seem to mind.

A soft chirping sound made an involuntary smirk spread across the blonde's face. As Feferi began to spread some of the foul liquid over her own skin, Dave took a few steps to the overlook and peered down at the mass of eggs and wigglers.

"Could we adopt one?" Dave whispered when Eridan joined him.

"Wwhat? Like some human wwriggler?" Eridan scoffed, "Be its lusus or somefin?"

"Sure," Dave chuckled, "Why not?"

"If wwe live through this," Eridan trailed off with a nervous chuckle, "Come on, time to get movvin'."

Dave wrinkled his nose as he dipped his hands into the goopy green liquid to spread on his arms and bare chest as well as the parts of his legs the swim trunks didn't cover. Once all four were covered with the foul smelling liquid, they carefully made their way down the tunnels, Eridan leading the way. A skittering sound and a signal from Eridan made them all stop. Suddenly a band of six white drones came racing down the corridor. Eridan raised his weapon, but Feferi put a hand on his shoulder and stepped in front of him. As the lead drone came upon them it reared back and let out a horrible shriek, the others pulling up sharp behind it. Its milky eyes wandered blindly side to side, white from lack of use in the caves, as its nostrils flared, taking in the pungent smell of the jade blood smeared on their skin. After a moment, the creature let out another screech and brushed past the small group, the others following suit quickly.

Eridan's shoulders visibly relaxed and he again took the lead. Dave chanced a quick glance back, but the drones where already gone into the gloom. The small group continued down the roughly hewn caves, taking Eridan's lead when the paths forked and branched off into the murky depths. Suddenly, after a particularly sharp turn, a bright glow illuminated the cave, and the rock gave way to finely carved stairs that led upward. And there at the bottom was a massive drone.

Unlike the creatures they had encountered earlier, this one's eyes were pure black, and the lids narrowed as the four rounded the corner, a terrible screech pouring from its mouth. They had been spotted. Feferi was the first to act. Like an acrobat she leapt and dug her double ended trident into the cave walls, using the temporary bar to swing and land a fierce kick directly to the creatures head. Once her legs arched towards the ceiling, Eridan took the opening to fire a shot as the creature stumbled backward. With a flash step, enhanced by his understanding of Time, Dave appeared beside the creature as its head tiled fully backwards in its fall, exposing the main arteries. Without hesitation, Dave struck downward and lobbed the drone's head completely off, milky white blood oozing from the stump.

The four quickly hurdled the body and raced up the stairs and more screeches echoed in the cave behind them. Just as they were almost to the top, Dave, who was in the lead, hit something invisible and hard sending him sprawling back into the others. Eridan caught him before he could send them tumbling back down the steep staircase.

"Thanks," Dave groaned, "What the fuck did I hit?"

"Psionic barrier," Feferi took her fist and pounded on the air in front of her, the air shimmering where her hand connected with the invisible barrier.

Eridan withdrew the communicator from his waistband, "Sol. Wwe can't get through, there's a Psionic block or somefin."

"Working on it," The Gemini's voice crackled through as a delightedly bloodthirsty laugh from Vriska resounded in the background along with the sounds of fierce battling.

"Head up," The third troll, Ptervo, shouted and they all turned to look in horror at the pack of drones now ascending the stairs straight towards them.

"Duck!" Eridan warned as he angled Ahab's Crosshairs.

The trolls and Dave crouched out of his way as the Purple blooded troll let loose a blast of energy. The stairs were narrow and steep and when the drones took the blast it sent them stumbling back down. Dave looked around frantically, but they were trapped, they'd have to fight two abreast at most and that would be a very tight squeeze, allowing for little maneuvering in the cramped space. As the drones regrouped and raced back up the stairs towards them, Eridan shouted into the com link.

"SOLLUX!"

Just as the drones came within range, the walls around them cracked and vines shot out, crisscrossing the hallway forming a thin wall. Feferi slumped against the wall, her hand pressed firm against the stone and her breathing heavy.

"Holy _carp_," she laughed darkly, "That was harder than it should've fin."

"Fef," Eridan knelt and helped her up, even as a white claw cut through the wall of vines.

Ptervo jammed his polearm through the opening, a resounding screech informing of his hit. Another slash appeared and Dave quickly cut off the protruding limb. With the reprieve, Dave and Ptervo positioned themselves in front for battle as Eridan lined up his weapon for the first open shot. Dave turned a small, sad smile to his lover and braced for combat. Suddenly, Eridan's radio crackled to life.

"ED, GO!" Sollux's voice came over the clamor of battle.

Quickly grabbing Feferi, Eridan went bounding up the stairs, shouting, "Let's go!"

Dave turned and began to dash away but stopped when Ptervo didn't follow, "Come on, dude."

The troll jabbed at the newest opening before turning a weak smile towards the blonde, "Go. I'll keep them at bay."

Dave grit his teeth and nodded before bounding up after the other two. When he reached the top landing, Feferi questioned him about Ptervo, but the blonde just shook his head, keeping quiet. War was a nasty business and the sooner they got Feferi on the throne, the sooner it would be over. As they tore off down the hallway, another drone appeared from an offshoot room. Before it had time to react, Feferi sent her trident through its chest, the trines sticking out through its back as it collapsed. Planting her foot on its chest, she wrenched her weapon out and spit on the corpse, taking Dave back. He had never seen such hatred on her features.

A sound further down the hall made the three stop and take up defensive stances. Dave gripped his sword and Eridan nearly pulled the trigger as a group of individuals rounded the corner. Relief spread across All their faces as they recognized the trolls in front of them.

"Sollux!" Feferi breathed as she raced to the yellow blooded troll and embraced him, plating his face with kisses.

The reunion was cut short however as a skittering sounded behind them and a group of drones scampered out of the stairwell behind them. Eridan leveled his rifle and loosed a shot, followed by a powerful bolt of Psionic energy from Sollux and a dark steel arrow from one of the trolls with Sollux's group.

"Movve!" Eridan shouted as he fired another shot, "Get her to the throne room!"

Dave took up a stance next to Eridan, along with several other trolls. As the group of drones approached them, dread filled the blonde as he realized they were exceedingly outnumbered, the group bearing down on them much bigger than what had initially confronted them on the stairs. Daring a glance back, Dave saw Sollux and Feferi racing down the hall and disappearing into a doorway. As the drones met them, a fierce war cry bellowed out of the gathered trolls and Dave couldn't help but be caught up in their bloodlust. As he parried one blow and jammed his sword into one of the creatures, he caught a glance of Eridan, jamming the butt of his gun into the face of his nearest opponent before spinning the gun and blasting its arm off.

The drones surged and the group relented a bit, coming to the opening where Sollux and the others had emerged from. Dave glanced and saw another, smaller band of trolls led by Vriska, battling another group of drones. A familiar bolt of dark energy pointed to Rose's presence in the group, making the blonde smile. A troll next to Dave fell to the ground, a giant gash in his chest. The human recognized him as the Irish accented troll who had been in the War room and a sudden burst of anger rush through him. Time suddenly stopped around him. Dave could feel the energy draining from him and knew he had only a brief chance to slow the mass. Seeing one of the wiry strings of time dangling from the drone in front of him, Dave grabbed the white strand and quickly wound it around the wounded troll's gash. Grabbing another strand which he found protruding from the wall, Dave quickly wove a web of time in front of the group of drones. Just before he released the thread he shouted, knowing the information would plant itself in her subconscious.

"ROSE! BLAST 'EM!"

Suddenly several things happened at once. First, the drone in front of Dave withered into a dry husk as the gash in the green blooded troll next to him sewed itself shut. A wall of red ethereal clocks appeared between the drones and the trolls as the blocks around it aged and crumbled, shaking the walls. And a blast of white light off to his right signaled to Dave his plan had worked. As the flow on energy ebbed from the human, Dave started tumbling to the floor. A soft, strong, warm set of arms caught him before he hit the floor. He turned a weak smile to Eridan.

"Hey," he whispered with a weak smile, "Let's get outta here before this place collapses."

Eridan stood with Dave's arm slung over his should, bearing his weight as he ordered everyone to the throne room. The green blooded troll, Dave thought his name was Gnavis, stood and swooped under Dave's other arm and helped Eridan whisk him away with the rest of the fleeing trolls. The ducked into a nearby archway which opened into a large room where they found Feferi and Sollux joined in battle with even fiercer looking drones. Beside them, John, Jade, Karkat, and the rest who had helped with the frontal assault were desperately fighting towards the throne which was surrounded by a tight ring of white guardians, several who were airborne much like the first one Dave had encountered at Eridan's ship.

"Barricade that door," Eridan barked to a few nearby trolls, "Or else wwe'll havve 'em at our back!"

Eridan and Gnavis led Dave to the nearest wall where he braced his back against the cold stone and gripped his sword, giving the trolls a sturdy nod. Now the numbers were about even, the trolls and humans fighting fiercely. But the drones fought just as hard, and they ignored even the most grievous wounds that would take out any of their opponents. Dave watched the struggle intently, knowing he had little energy to do anything else. As a drone broke away and made for him, thinking him an easy target, it failed to take into account Eridan who was kneeling on the floor in front of him lining up shots from a steadier position. The creature took a blast to the chest before Dave decapitated it as it fell towards him. Dave's brain was racing when suddenly an idea struck him and he pulled himself to kneel next to Eridan.

"Get to Karkat," Dave whispered hurriedly, "Have him and Equius barrel their way to the left of the drones around the dais. Send John over here."

Eridan looked ready to refuse to leave his side, but nodded, knowing that if they didn't do something quickly, they would have to retreat or die. As Eridan jumped and ran off, the door they had barricaded boomed with a heavy thud of drones on the other side attempting to break through the weak barricade. Dave gripped his sword as another drone made for him. He parried one swipe, dodged another, but was quickly winded and fell prone. Just as the drone seemed poised to strike at his exposed back, a blue hammer came crashing down on its head, squashing it like a white grape. John stood smirking and rolling his eyes.

"Geeze, Dave," John laughed, "Some knight you are."

"Fuck you," Dave smiled and took the hand that was extended to him before taking back to the wall.

"You wanted me?" John smiled as he blew a nearby drone away with a concentrated blast of air.

"Yeah," Dave smirked before quickly informing John of the plan he had concocted.

"Got it," The blue eyed boy smirked mischievously.

"Well get to it, Egderp," Dave bumped fists with John quickly before the boy made off towards Sollux and Feferi.

"God I hope this works," Dave breathed to himself as he staggered back into a fighting stance, some energy returning to him.

Just then a loud war cry rang out as Karkat led a charge towards the throne. The drones reacted exactly as Dave thought they would, bunching up to fend off the advancing horde. Dave cut down a nearby enemy that was distracted fighting with Terezi, her cane whipping around and slashing at its carapace. She smiled wickedly at him before they joined in fighting another enemy. As the pair cut down another drone, Dave heard Sollux yell out.

"NOW, JOHN!"

A loud sound, like a tornado whipped through the air around them and two figures ascended towards the throne at an immense pace as a blast of red and blue energy cut a path through the thinned ring of drones and causing the aerial ones to scatter defensively. As John and Feferi landed on the throne, for it had been they who had shot off into the air, John turned and concentrated whipping the air around the throne into a frenzied pace, buffeting any who tried to approach and knocking them off balance or blowing them away entirely. Feferi quickly ran her trident across the palm of her left hand, her pinkish purple blood gushing from the open wound. She quickly sat in the throne and suddenly everything changed.

The room began to glow and buzz and whirr as the dais and the throne channeled the blood through hidden tubes and canals and sent it racing through intricate patterns which Dave recognized as the Alternian language, though he'd be damned if he could read it. Feferi, Dave observed, had her eyes closed but the orbs underneath were moving very fast as if reading her eyelids very quickly. Suddenly they snapped open, the yellow completely gone from the sclera, now only her magenta flooding though. She spoke, and her voice boomed across the chamber.

"ENOUGH!"

And everything stopped. The drones stopped fighting. The trolls stopped fighting. Everyone turned to look at Feferi seated on the throne. John ceased the wind that was whipping around and stumbled a step or two before catching himself and quickly exiting the platform. Suddenly every drone present stood straight and at attention, their former combatants forgotten as they beheld their new queen. The room was silent before Karkat's voice rang out over all.

"Behold the new queen!"

The roaring cheer was deafening. Feferi quickly dismissed the drones as the wounded trolls were cared for and the dead were quietly removed. Dave found his wall once more and slid down it, a smile painted across his features. Eridan soon joined him and sat on the floor next to him.

"We did it," Dave smirked and wound his hand into Eridan's.

"Yes wwe did," The troll smiled.

Dave looked down at the pendant around his neck and smirked, turning it over in his hand to examine the vials of Jade and Magenta blood encased in it. Once the fighting had ceased, a lot had to be done. The dead were taken out and burned with full funerary honors, regarded as heroes, their names recorded on a tablet that now sat in the throne room, including Ptervo who had made their escape from the caves possible by giving his life. As news of their success spread across the galaxy, thanks to Sollux and the psionics he had released from their prisons, reports came back almost immediately of rebellions on other worlds, led in Feferi's name. Several weeks after Alternia fell to them, most of the Empire was under her control, the Condesce having fled into hiding when her fleet turned against her. She would be a problem they would have to face eventually, as well as the planets that still held loyalty to her. There were a lot of governmental things that needed to be done, but it would take years to sort it out.

With the immediate threats under control, Dave and the other humans had returned to Earth, only to quickly return. Dave allowed John to fly him home long enough to say goodbye to his brother and stuff everything he owned into his sylladex before flying him back. He found the nearest kid that looked to be about 16 and tossed him the keys to his janky car, telling him to keep it. The parting had been much more tearful for John and Rose but they promised their parents that they would come back to visit often. Eridan gave Dave a room all to himself, redesigning his hive so they could live together but still have their own spaces. It was then that Dave asked Eridan to keep his promise and the troll rolled his eyes but agreed. Feferi had put the pendant on Dave's neck herself and then the blonde stood off to the side while he waited for her to finish talking politics with Eridan. Dave could wait. He had all the time in the world. And now he had someone to enjoy it with.

"Ready?" The sea dweller's voice sighed as Feferi and her entourage retreated down the hall.

Dave smirked as Eridan fiddle with his matching pendant and kissed him quickly, "Yeah."

The steps were steeper than he remembered and the drone at the bottom looked none too pleased to see them, but Eridan flashed his medallion and the creature moved reluctantly aside. Dave grew more anxious as they went through familiar caves until a soft chirping made him break into a broad smile. The noise got louder as they entered the glow of the egg chamber and descended the short rim to where the hatchlings were milling about. A jade blooded troll who was tending to some of the larger grubs looked up and bowed her head to them before retreating. Dave approached the clutch he and Eridan had first visited a few weeks prior.

Of the original seven wigglers that had been there, only five remained in the same clutch. Eridan explained that sometimes they wandered into other clutches or that some just died which made Dave frown in disappointment. It only took a second for him to spot the vibrant purple of the little sea dweller troll he had caught as it fell from its egg. Dave's smile widened as he reached down to scoop up the grub, now only slightly bigger than when it had hatched. At first it cried in alarm till it realized the hands under it were warm, then it chipped happily and nuzzled into them.

"This is him!" Dave breathed contently, "How'd you like to be a Strider, little dude?"

The grub trilled and chirped up at him happily and Eridan rolled his eyes, "Oh cod."

A sudden, sharp chirping made both boys look down. A smaller, red blooded grub was crying in alarm and trying to climb the side of the clutch. The wiggler in Dave's hands called back and squirmed. Eridan frowned.

"I think these twwo are friends or somefin."

"Oh?" Dave turned and looked down at the little grub who was desperately trying to get to the purple one Dave still held, "Well maybe we shouldn't separate them."

There was a pervading silence before Eridan sighed, "Oh for the lovve of cod! Fine. Wwe'll take 'em both."

Dave laughed as he scooped up the little red grub and cradled them, the wigglers immediately snuggling together and then into the crook of Dave's arm. Eridan rolled his eyes but leaned in to kiss Dave none the less. As they walked out of the caves, the troll grabbed Dave's free hand and interlaced their fingers.

"So," Eridan mused, "Is this some more a your irony shit?"

"This is so ironic," Dave laughed, "In fact, this might be the most glubbin' ironic thing ever."


End file.
